Welcome to Uminari Academy
by Raven666Raven
Summary: A new school and a new adventure. Will i be fine? Will i fit in? Will they know the secret that i keep? How long will this delusion of fate bind me? See inside if you want answers.
1. Prologue

Welcome to Uminari Academy

_PROLOGUE_

Due to certain circumstances half of Uminari city was engulfed by flames. On that certain night many lost their life without knowing what had happened. The information about the incident was filed top secret and up to the present no one has yet to know of the real reason to the incident.

_Ten years later_

The ruined part of Uminari city was bought by two couple. They then established an academy that help nurture and guide budding power user to fully grown mages.

They named it Uminari Academy. The Academy has the most advanced technology the world has yet to know about. For the founders of the academy was not only well known mages. They were also the most sought after geniuses in the field of biomechanics as well as nanotechnology. Being the well known mages that they were they we're easily able to make the people acknowledge the benefits that the Academy my offer.

Soon people from all over the world flock the doors of the academy. But being the most well known and sought after academy world wide the conditions and rules of the academy was also the strictest ever to be known.

The students who would want to enter the academy for instance were subjected to strict screening and power management control as well as mind consistence tests. After passing the student will be allowed to enter the courses that will be specially pick for them or the student will be put to proper specific power enhancement courses.

One of the best well known traits that the academy has to offer to its students is the familiar system. Student where allowed to summon their own familiar and learn with them on the same class. However most of the students in Uminari academy don't have enough ability to summon familiars thus they have built different functions.

For those that have a summoned familiar they are able to experience some special privileges. But even to those who have familiars they are divided to different functions and ranks as well. Because the academy believes that the summoned familiar represents the magical and power prowess of the students.

There are however three kinds of familiar that are known to be on the top. The third in ranking is the griffin. It has great fighting ability and extremely loyal. The second in rank being the wolves. They are extremely agile and fierce they also have the ability to cast their own magic. The first and the rarest type of familiar to summon is the dragon. Few people were blessed to be able to summon a dragon throughout the history of magic. You could even count them on your fingers. The dragon familiar is extremely intelligent and they can cast magic that can surpass there summoner's power. Some even believe that the dragons have their own categorizes and conditions that they put on their summoner. If the summoner failed to comply with them the dragon devours them. However once the conditions we're fulfilled the dragon will protect and offer their life to serve their masters. Giving there master great magical boost and access to learn the dragon's spells.

After the familiar system there are also the magical tools that the academy specially customizes for the students when they reach a certain level of power. These devices help them improve as well as control the flow of magic output the student can use dependent on the situation.

"And that end the explanation to this academy's history and system."

"Welcome to Uminari Academy I hope you enjoy your stay."

"But the truth is this Academy is like the others except of course the courses that teach the principal of magic and such as well as the special class for the once who had summoned familiar's and the Intelligent device ope…ops..Sorry about that"

The girl then turned to look at the gloomy student who was following her as she stops to see if the girl understands or even if the girl has a question.

"Well, Miss Takamichi I hope you were listening if you don't have any other question I'll be taking my leave. I do hope you don't break the rules or destroy anything on your first day. And please forget about the last part I said my lips just slip okay."She looked at the gloomy girl who just gave her a whisper like reply.

The older women couldn't help but sigh.

"Well Miss Takamichi I hope you know the way to the dorms because I will need you to report to your dorm head by 3pm to be brief on the dorm rules and such." The gloomy girl just gave her a yes.

When the older girl had stepped a little and the gloomy girl was not following her she turned around to look at her for a moment before she continued to walking away somehow the older girl think that the gloomy girl might not last if she doesn't improve her attitude or meet strong dependent friends.

Nanoha could only look at the retreating figure of the older girl.

"Nanoha are we not going to go back to the dorm yet I'm tired." Said the small familiar laying on her left shoulder asked as it tried to shift its position for a more comfortable one.

"And would you please raise your head a little don't you get a neck ache from always looking down."

"Zero-kun please stop complaining and how can you be tired when you're laying on my shoulder all this time." The brunette whispered as she turns around to find her way back to the dorms for the briefing.

"Good point. But I was so bored. Why do they have to keep talking about a building like this like it's some sort of god's alter anyway. "

"….."

"On second thought I'll just shut my mouth until we reach the room so that I won't end up being more bored." The little familiar said as it lowered its head and sighed.

"Thank Zero-kun. I know your just cheering me up but don't worry I'll be fine. I hope anyway. You're here with me and you're going to protect me right." The brunette said as she continued to walk toward the dorms.

The small familiar nod and gave a hum as an answer to the brunette's question.

Somewhere on the left a group of girls we're looking at the new girl that their onee sama was escorting around. They have been observing the girl since they found out that a new girl would be joining them this semester. It was known that the school practically never accepts students in when the semester has began but somehow the girl who looks like she couldn't even cast a protective spell being the most basic spell was accepted. Provided that the said girl has a familiar even though it's only as big as a fully grown cat.

They were planning on testing the ability of the new girl to see if she was fit to really enter the academy.

"We'll see how strong she really is? And if she's not to our liking we'll throw her out. She dare stand beside Reiko onee sama. I'll never forgive her if she's just some bitch who got lucky to summon a familiar and got a recommendation because of it. So are you guy's with me or not." The girl looks around her to see what her companions think.

One of the girls decided to answer for the others.

"Yes of course Silvia sama. We can't forgive her if she's just another weak girl who thinks she can destroy the harmony of our school just because she can use a little bit of magic."

"Good then tomorrow after school we'll see how strong that bitch is." Silvia said as she looks at the disappearing figure of the brunette.

"We'll make sure you're _welcomed_ properly tomorrow Nanoha Takamichi."

~0~0~

We'll guys I hope you like this knew story I'm concocting.

Sorry for not being able to update I was busy since my uncle had a heart attack. But hopefully he already woke up so I'm writing again but I might be late for the other update because I still need to look after him.

By the way I don't own any of the MLGN characters.

But I'll be adding some personal characters in this story. They'll be support only though.


	2. Chapter 1 Friends?

Welcome to Uminari Academy

Chapter:

Friends?

Nanoha woke the next morning feeling so tired. She remembered the long briefing she received when she met the dorm head. Zero-kun almost flew the window just two minutes from the briefing. She remembered how she had to hold him with both her hand to stop him from escaping. Two and a half hour later they were finally released from the torturous briefing about school and dorm rules.

Zero-kun keep on scowling on her afterward until the familiar fell asleep on the small basket that was specially customized for his use.

Nanoha slowly stood and wipe her eyes trying to keep the sleepiness away. She looked at the clock on the wall on top of the dashboard it was only 5am but she does not want to be late so she decided to fix her things and check her school supplies and see if she was not missing anything. When she finished she took a warm bath and got dressed. She woke Zero kun up after getting dressed and the two headed for the school. Zero-kun was still upset because Nanoha did not let him escape the torturous briefing the other day but he was starting to reply to Nanoha's urges.

"Okay fine but I swear the next time you keep me while going through something like that hellish briefing I'm so not gonna talk to you for a month you hear." Zero-kun scowled as he tried to once more shift his position on the brunettes shoulder.

"Okay, Zero-kun please forgive me. Okay I won't try to do it again but I was really nervous that if you left I don't know if I could remain sane enough to not pass out while listening to it."

"Oh, we are so not the listener types are we?" The familiar smirk as he asks.

"Not true. It was just not interesting enough. I'm a good listener you know." The brunette countered.

"So said the girl who_ accidentally_ blows up the hair dryer because she wouldn't listen to me read the instruction manual." Zero-kun sarcastically said will trying to hide the smirk that's been forming on his face.

The brunette blushed deeply at this remark.

"Mou, Zero-kun you're not helping at all. Gezz" The brunette retorted while she looked the other way pouting.

Zero-kun could not help but laugh at the girls pouting face. He never got tired at teasing the girl because the brunette would always give him the reaction his looking for. After a while though Zero-kun stopped and apologized. He knew that the girl is a good listener but sometimes she'll just act stubborn and that usually end up with something blowing up.

The two reached the classroom where she would take her first course of the day. She entered when she heard the teacher announce her presence. She slowly opens the door and entered. Her head bowed down she meekly introduce herself. The teacher pointed at a chair at the mid of the class near the window. She walked towards the pointed chair and put her bag on the side. When she was settled on the chair the teacher began his lesson. She listened to the teacher intently but then her mind started to stray. She was brought back by Zero-kun telling her to listen or if she's too bored they could try the combat simulation that the two of them had been using to past the time with. When Nanoha gave Zero-kun the okay, Zero-kun mentally activated Raging Heart and told the intelligent device to activate simulation mode. A metallic voice confirmed the request and the two was drown in the simulation instantly. At the outside of the simulation it look like Nanoha was listening and paying close attention to the lecture but inside she was casting protective and some other spell that Zero-kun's been teaching her lately. But after awhile Zero-kun decided to teach her the spells that she was really poor at and that it would be more productive. After awhile of refusing Nanoha finally agreed because she knew that what Zero-kun said was right. Zero-kun was always amaze by Nanoha's ability to cast strong and wide range spells but sometimes he wonder why the girl always fail the curative individual spell when she could cast a wide area heal spell easily.

Without realizing the class ended and she was being flocked by her new classmate asking her about how she was able to enter the academy even though the semester had already started. The only answer she gave them however has that she must have been lucky. When the mystery of her acceptance was over mostly by her not giving enough details the others started to go do their own thing. Leaving the brunette time to think of what she's going to do next.

All in all she was able to pass the time with not much incident that day. When the bell rang once more signaling the ending of the day she was slowly fixing her things and putting them away. However when she was about to leave the campus a girl approach her telling her to come with her because there was sort of a welcome party planned for her. She was reluctant at first but Zero-kun told her to go so she decided to go with the girl.

The girl led her to the back of the gym. She was anxious to know how someone could throw a welcome party at the back of the gym none the least she still followed. When they reach the clearing at the back of the gym the girl pushed her on the wall. Out of nowhere other girls came out they formed a semi circle around her and started asking her question.

"You, how did you get a recommendation to enter this school?" One of the girls shouted.

"Are you even strong enough to have a familiar?" Asked another girl

"Why we're you with Reiko Onee sama's side yesterday?" Yet another girl asked.

When Nanoha did not answer them they started pushing her closer to the wall. Not a moment later the other girls were starting to pull on her hair. Then someone pushed her hard causing her to lose her balance. The other saw this as an opportunity and they start kicking her. She immediately crunch in a ball to block the kicks but it was too much. Zero-kun tried to intervene but Nanoha told him to stand down and that it was nothing to worry about. Zero-kun then tried to reason with her but she firmly told him to stand down.

A few minute later she heard someone called out. The attacks suddenly stop and as panic start to hit the attackers they slowly run away toward different direction to avoid being caught in the act of abuse. A little bit later and she felt someone grab a hold of her arms pulling her to a standing position. The girl that helped her has short blonde hair. The girl was staring at her in a mix of pity and anger. Then the girl started shouted at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you stupid or something taking those attacks without fighting back? Men if we didn't happen to past by. You might be hospitalized tomorrow. Why did you not even use a barrier stupid?" The blonde said

"Shush Arisa-chan can't you see the girl is hurt. Let's take her to infirmary first Okay." The violet haired girl said "Are you okay. Do you feel dizzy?"

"I'm fine thank you." The brunette weakly replied.

"What the hell? You are so not fine you're covered in bruises on your first day and bleeding and you're telling us your fine." The blonde shouted toward the brunette.

"Arisa-chan quite you're frightening the poor girl gezz" The violet haired girl said

"But Suzuka she's bleeding and bruised all over and she has the nerve to say she's fine." The blonde scowled.

"Okay, enough Arisa-chan and help me take her to the infirmary, she needs help." The violet haired girl then put the brunette's left arm over her shoulder and tried to support the hurt girl as she try to stood up. The blonde then took the right arm over her shoulder and help her friend take the girl to the infirmary.

"You so owe us for this you know." The blonde retorted.

The brunette too weak to reply only hummed.

When the three reached the infirmary the blonde girl slide the door and looked if the appointed school doctor was still in. Hearing the door open the school doctor looked back seeing the three figures come in. When she realize that the girl in the middle need medical help she immediately stood alert and pointed the girls who were supporting the poor brunette to a nearby bed. When the two finally put the brunette on the bed the school doctor immediately examined the girl.

"Will she be alright Shamal sensei?" The violet haired girl asked worried that the girl was hit badly.

"Oh come on Suzuka that girl will be fine after all she had the nerve to say so herself or did you forget already." The blonde girl said putting her arms on her hips.

"Hush Arisa-chan can't you be a little understanding for once. She's hurt you know."

"Fine but she still owe as for this." The blonde countered while looking at the girl on the bed.

While the two were quarrelling, Zero-kun was talking to Nanoha mentally asking her what she was thinking to take all the attacks like that and not fight back when she could easily take those girls on.

"_Zero-kun I don't want to hurt anybody and fighting those girls will only attract more attention to me. I just want to pass school in peace_." The brunette weakly answered as her injuries took her its effect on her mentally and physically.

"_What? So just for that you let those weaklings beat you to a pulp. Sometimes I just don't understand what you're thinking you know_." Zero-kun's voice replied.

"_Fine have it your way but you are so going under my curative spell later. Just to make sure that you can attend tomorrow's class. For now let that doctor look at you and take it easy_."

"_Thank you Zero-kun. I'll count on you then_."

With that the telepathic messaging between the two ended. Just in time for Shamal to finish her examination.

The violet haired girl asked once more as she saw Shamal put away her stethoscope.

"Shamal sensei will she be alright does she have any broken bone or even internal bleeding." Worry lacing the violet haired girls voice.

"Oh, for the love of god, Suzuka. She only got to a brawl not a car accident stop making thinking so much complicated would you gezz." The blonde retorted back to her friend's outburst.

"Miss Arisa is right. She'll be fine she just got some bruises she'll be fine if she rest for the rest of the day."

"That girl just transferred and now she's getting bullied on the first day man that girl must have pissed off some people seriously to be bullied on her first day."

"Oh, I see so that's why I've never saw her before. She's the rumored transfer student Nanoha Takamichi." Shamal exclaimed as she look at the laying brunette.

Apparently the girl lost consciousness while being examined.

"Yes Sensei she is that rumored transfer student." Answered the violet haired girl

"I see, I see so are you three friends."

The two teen look at each other and seemingly to come to a conclusion answered.

"Not yet but we hope so this girl seriously need friends if she wants to stay alive in this academy. And besides we don't plan on always helping strangers. I mean it's her first day and she almost end up in the hospital. Gezz" the blonde retorted.

"What Arisa-chan mean is that we would like her to be our friend if she wants to or Arisa-chan here would end up being a bodyguard or worst force the poor girl to became our friend for fear of seeing that her bloody again."

"Suzuka what's that suppose to mean? Huh"

The violet haired girl just chuckled at the blushing face of her friend. As the two other thought that the blonde girl is such a cute tsundere girl.

The blonde just pouted some more as the other two chuckled.

~0~

Somewhere on an empty class room a certain short brown haired girl was musing to herself as she inspects a small black book.

"Nanoha Takamichi eh.. I so have to met her. I wonder what she's like. I wonder if she'll be my frie…" The girls' musing was stop when the door suddenly opened and a pink haired girl called out to her.

"Hayate hurry up or the student council meeting would be dragged out again." The pink haired girl said looking at her with her stoic face while her eyes tell the other girl that she was not amused at all.

"Okay, Signum. I'll be there in a minute." The brown haired girl called out as she hurriedly gather her belongings.

~0~

Somewhere around the gym the group of attackers has regrouped themselves.

"That bitch she's so weak, even her familiar is weak. He doesn't even know how to help her. God, how did that bitch smuggle herself in her." Said a fuming girl.

"Your right and she even has the nerve to involve Arisa and Suzuka onee sama. God, I'm so gonna make that bitch pay for this." Another girl retorted.

Somewhere another figure appeared from the shadow. The group of girls we're startled for a minute before they realize that the figure was none other than Silvia.

"So, I see you failed." The figure said

"We're sorry Silvia sama but Arisa and Suzuka onee sama appeared and…."

The girl was stopped in the middle of her speech when Silvia gave her a death glare. The girls cowered on their place as they tried to avoid the death glare.

"You girls disappoint me." And with that the figure left the group of girl.

"That bitch will pay for this now even Silvia sama is disappointed in us." The girl said

"You'll pay dearly for this Nanoha Takamichi. I swear I'll make your life hell in this academy."

~0~

Well guy hope you like this sorry for the late update.

I don't own any of the MGLN characters though.

HeHe The characters in this fic will be quite OOC so I hope you keep on reading till the end.

Character info:

Name: Zero-kun

Familiar Raise: Unknown

Familiar Ranking: Unknown

Likes: Nanoha and friends

Dislike: The one's that harm Nanoha and friends

Gender: Unknown

Fav. Food: Nanoha's baked goodies.

Disliked Food: Anything that Nanoha doesn't like

Description: An average familiar that's as big as a fully grown cat. Very protective of Nanoha and likes it best when Nanoha smiles. Also likes to tease Nanoha to get his preferred reactions. Extremely ferocious to Nanoha's enemy and to those that plan to harm her.

Quote: "YOU DARE HURT MY NANOHA and you'll not only see hell you'll feel it. So if I we're you I'll crawl back to where ever it is that you came from and stay there."


	3. Chapter 2 Meetings?

Welcome to Uminari Academy

Chapter 2:

Meeting?

When Nanoha regained her consciousness, she immediately looked around. The first thing that she noticed was her whole body hurts and that she can't find Zero-kun. She then proceeded to contact Zero-kun via telepathy to know where he is. However instead of answering Zero-kun pushed to the curtain and looked at her.

"So how are you feeling are you fine now." Zero-kun asked with worry lacing his deep voice.

"Yeah I felt better." The brunette answered, but she couldn't help flinching when she tried to move.

Soon the curtain opened wide showing three figures. The first one to talk was the one who was holding on to the curtain.

"What the hell she still had the nerve to say that. God this girl is either stubborn or crazy." The blond girl said.

"Arisa-chan stop that already haven't you have enough. Your worst than those bullies who did this to her if you keep on verbally attacking the poor girl. Stop already." The violet haired girl retorted.

"You two keep quite okay and shouldn't you be going back. The curfew for the dorms is 8:00 right" By this comment however not only the two but also the brunette stiffened as if something so horrible was said.

The brunette then tried to stand up but failed for the first try. Trying once more she finally manages to stand up while leaning on the wall for support. The others who saw what the brunette did all but sighed making the brunette look at them.

"You really are stubborn." Arisa said. The other two couldn't help but agree as they saw what the brunette did.

"Miss Takamichi you should remain for a little longer don't worry I'll tell the dorm head what happened and I know she'll let you off the hook this once." Shamal said looking at the brunette with worry.

"N..No thank you sensei but I think I could manage now." The brunette meekly answered her head bowed low while she put her hands on the wall once more for support as she tried to walk toward the door.

"For the love of God. You're hurt. You can't even stand on your own two feet without the walls support and you expect us to believe that you're fine." Arisa shouted once more commanding the attention of the other.

"Ummm..Wh..wh..who are you." The brunette asks for she was now in shock for the sudden outburst of the other blonde making her stutter.

The blonde faced palmed remembering that she or more to say they have yet to introduce themselves to the brunette.

"I'm Arisa Bannings." The blonde pointed to herself then once more pointed to the girl with violet hair.

"And she's Suzuka Tsukimura." The blonde said while the violet haired girl slowly bowed her head.

"And I'm Shamal Yagami the doctor in charge of this infirmary." The older blonde said.

"I..I..I'm Na..Na..Nanoha Ta..Ta..Takamichi ni..ni..nice to meet you." The brunette stuttered as she introduces herself.

"Okay Nanoha, I know that this is the first time we're meeting but for the love of god do you know you almost gave Suzuka a heart attack and yet you keep on saying your fine…."The blonde girl angrily said while looking at the brunette. Suzuka however intervened when she saw that Arisa was scaring the daylight out of the brunette.

"Arisa-chan stop can't you see she's scared already stop scaring her more." Suzuka then proceeded to looked at the brunette. "Sorry Nanoha chan. You don't mind me calling you that right."

Nanoha think for a minute but when she saw the look in the violet haired girl's eyes she knew she wouldn't be able to counter the girl.

"No that's f..f..fine." once more the brunette stuttered

"Okay then Nanoha-chan please forgive our rudeness especially Arisa's for blowing her tops on you but you really had us worrying when we saw what was done to you." The girl said worryingly

"Please forgive her we only want to be friends." The violet haired girl continued.

"O..O..Okay .." the brunette answered

Once more the blonde intervened "Could I ask you to stop stuttering now it's getting on my nerves. Here's a girl who keep insisting she's fine from getting a beating and just for talking to other she starts to stutter what is wrong wit…"Once more the violet haired girl intervened giving her friend a death glare that says' keep your mouth shut. I'll shut it up for you' making the girl pale and stop altogether from her outburst to muttering lowly.

"Sorry about that" Suzuka said

"I..i..it's okay and she's right I should stop stuttering now." The brunette said her voice shaking a little.

While this was going on the older blonde chance a glance to the familiar at the brunette's shoulder she realizes that while the three chat the familiar was already casting a very hard to detect healing spell on the brunette making it so that is undetectable atleast to those who we're not trained in curative spells. If she wasn't an excellent doctor she wouldn't even realize that the familiar was casting a really complex healing method on her master. But what surprised her more was the fact that the small familiar was even capable of casting such complex spells. The older blonde tried to note about it for future confrontation with the mysterious transfer student. For now she will have to keep on observing the said student and the questionable familiar.

"Okay since it seems that our patient is better now I hope. You two can escort her back to the dorms before you really break curfew or Nanoha-chan get mugged again, keep her safe Okay." The older blonde said.

The three once more stiffened but relaxed the next second. The two did what Shamal said. They went straight to the dorms after saying their goodbyes.

Shamal sighed and was about to return to her work when she sensed someone was looking at her. When she turned her back to see who it was she saw the small familiar looking at her. It was not ferocious but something tells her that the familiar was warning her of not looking to know more of what she's not to know.

Zero-kun after delivering his unsaid massage followed his master back. Shamal on the other hand just got more curious as to what it is that the strange familiar is keeping. That it had to warn her not to know about. Just then a brown haired girl popped her head on the door calling her name.

"Hayate-chan is the student council meeting over. Are you heading home?" Shamal asked a little startled by the girl's sudden appearance.

"Yeah, did something happen you seemed _preoccupied_ with something when I came in Shamal" Hayate asked.

"No, nothing really happened." Shamal tried to hide the fact at what just happened there.

"Shamal you're lying you know you can't fool me like that." The brown haired girl stated giving the blonde the look.

Knowing that the girl would do everything in her power to know what she wants to know Shamal sighed once more.

"Okay I'll tell you but not here okay. When we're home, will there be fine for you Hayate-chan."

Hayate smiled and nodded her head "Okay but you're not leaving any juice part out okay."

"O.K" and once more Shamal sighed.

The next day everything seems to be going alright for Nanoha. Last night Zero-kun healed her so her body doesn't hurt anymore and aside from gaining two friends and an unknown number of enemy she seems to be doing fine. But by midday her fine day turned a 360 degree for the worst. Her text books went mysteriously missing. Her notebooks we're scribe by curses and insult however this seems to be still manageable. Zero on the other hand was becoming furious every second because Nanoha just accepts the treats and bullying without showing any sign of making the treatment stop.

When the day was almost done the speaker suddenly came alive and announced.

"Takamichi Nanoha of Section 6 Class A you are being called to the Student Council room. Please report immediately." And the announcement echoed to the whole academy for 5min before the speaker dead once more.

There was a buzz of rumor spreading instantly around of how the new transfer student was summoned to the student council and other speculated rumor as to way that is.

Nanoha could only sigh once more thinking that, could this day turn from worst to hell. She was not planning on being popular and her name being broadcast all over the academy was not helping at all. She was then excuse from class to follow the summons.

When she was on the door with the plate saying Student Council room she immediately sense something was wrong and that maybe she shouldn't come in. But deciding against it she knocked three times before she called out her permission to enter the room.

What she saw shocked her making her close the door once more and checking if it was indeed the right room checking the plate it confirmed her that it was indeed the said room. Once more she slowly opened the door this time however everyone inside seems to be busy doing some typical council works. She even wonders if what she saw was just an illusion.

The first one that seems to sense her present was the little red haired girl that she wasn't even sure should be there working.

"Ah Takamichi Nanstoka right." The girl then looked at the brown haired girl a slight blush on her face for reason Nanoha could not think off."Hayate, that girl Takamichi Nanstoka is here." The red head shouted. Making the brown haired girl look the same slight blush on her face it seems that somehow the two or no now that she thing of it almost all of the once in the room has a slight blush on their faces as if they we're found out for something embarrassing that made her think of the situation she first found the first time she opened the door but then again she thought they might all just tired.

"Nanoha" she meekly said catching the red head's attention.

"That's what I said Nanstoka." The red head retorted

"Vita-chan that's rude. It Na-no-ha-chan okay." The brown haired girl said while she put one hand on her hip while she wave the other in front of the red head.

"Na-no-ha" repeated the red head annoyance visible in her face.

"That's better so will you leave us for a minute. I'd like to talk to her in silence." The brown haired girl said giving the red head a sweet smile.

The red haired girl turn around a new blush on her face but just when the red head was about to leave, she turned around once more.

"Say Hayate would you like something to drink while you two _talk_" the red head said

"Yes, thank you, juice would be fine"

"And you Nanstoka what would you want?"

"Vita chan that's rude."

The red head face palmed herself for what she's done. Once more turning around while her palm is still on her face she mumbled words that are low enough for the two to interpret. One would be "what's with the hard to pronounce name" and "will you get over it already". Hayate giggled a little while the red head disappear from sight.

Hayate faced Nanoha and stared inspecting her as if she would find some sort of strange thing finding none Hayate once more face her and said in a serious voice.

"Do you know why you we're ask to come here Nanoha-chan?"

"N..no" once more her voice shook in her nervousness

"Okay, you don't need to be scared we just want to know if your fine. I heard you were bullied yesterday and as the student council president it is my duty to punish your attacker that is if you consent to it and that it is proven that they did attack you. But considering the evidence that we have already gathered and my trusty informants info I'd say they will be punished." Hayate spoke seriously not even bending a brow.

"But it seems to me that the physical evidence that was supposed to be found on you is well gone not a trace of it all. So I would like to know if the information I receive is wrong or right from you. Who is said to be the victim."

Nanoha seem to contemplate this and think if she would tell the truth or lie that of course was answered by none other than Zero-kun.

"She did get attacked yesterday and she is still receiving some unacceptable threat and curses as we speak." Zero-kun said making Hayate look at him.

"So it was true but how could we prove it if not a trace of the abuse was left not the threats part because everyone can give threat and not act on it but the physical evidence of the abuse which would usually be on the receivers end." Hayate said looking at Zero-kun

"Zero-kun right, Nanoha's familiar right." Hayate ask as she tilts her head a little to the right making her look innocent and such.

By this time the red head who was later introduce as Vita came in bringing with her the drinks she promise.

"Here is your drink. I'll leave you know to your _talk_ then." Vita said and she hurried to the door.

The two thank the red head and after drinking some juice the two continued on their talk.

When the _talk_ was finished Nanoha found herself having acquired new friends and the talk about the incident was left and forgotten. It seems that the student council president is not as scary as she seems more so that she was like a cheery gossiper in a serious disguise.

The sun was already setting when the_ talk_ was over though and she walk back to her classroom to get what was left of her things that was not either missing or torn. When she was about to leave she decided to visit the music room to look around. She was supposed to have her music class but the _talk_ extended longer than she though thus she missed it. Music was one of her favorite subject because it reminds her of her brother and sister. They both love to teach her how to play the violin and piano. Sometimes she even got to play a duet with either one of them. She roamed around the room when her sight was caught by the instrument rack. There were a lot of instruments stocked in it. She took the violin case on the middle and opens it. She let her hands trail on the smooth body of the violin.

"Why don't you play it Nanoha you haven't played any instrument since 'that' happened. I really want to hear you play." Zero-kun said looking at Nanoha on the front chair.

At first Nanoha had second though but then she remembered about 'that' incident and her heart was plague with sadness. She knew that she could use the violin to express some of the sadness as well as the pain she had because when 'that' incident happen she swore to never let her emotions out because it causes a great deal of danger and that she would keep her heart locked up. But she also knew that locking her heart up would cause her to explode one day and that, that would be a lot more dangerous so she tries her best to slowly release her sadness and pain one way or the other. One of which would be through music.

"Okay but only one piece, is that fine with you Zero-kun?"

Zero kun nodded his head. Nanoha pick up the violin and she started to play the piece she knew would reflect her feeling.

As she played the violin Nanoha closed her eyes. For a moment she remembered the days when her older sister taught her how to play the violin. Completely in gulped by her playing and reminiscing she forgot where she was and her awareness of the surrounding completely vanished.

Zero-kun was lost by the beauty of Nanoha's playing so he to closed his eyes. By closing them he found himself seeing the memories that Nanoha was know reminiscing and it saddened him so that such a beautiful melody is accompanied by such a sad memory. As the two continued to listen to the tone the other was making they failed to notice the presence of the approaching girl.

The girl fumed as she walks through the corridor looking for her familiar. Suddenly she picks up a strange melody coming from somewhere. Curious she decided to look for the owner of the said tune. When she reaches a door with the name Music room 1 she put her ears near the door trying to hear more of the tune which she realizes was from a violin.

The tune was indeed mesmerizing and soon she found herself slowly opening the door. What she saw inside took her breath away. There inside a girl was playing the violin the setting sun giving the girl the background that seems to accommodate the music the girl was making. Her pale slender fingers moving on the violin's strings were graceful. The girl herself was not that good with the violin but the way the other girl plays simply made the girl want to hear more. It was a really spectacular scene more so when the girl's close eyes started to open showing somber blue eyes. The girl was simple smitten by the mysterious girl who was playing the violin.

However the moment was broken when Nanoha realizes that she was no longer alone and that someone was staring at her. Panicking as she saw the girl standing by the door her first thought was to run away with which she slowly put the violin down. However when she was about to leave the girl spoke.

"Who are you?"

~0~

Okay guy this is chapter two hope you enjoy this too.

Guess who finally made their appearance..heheh

Please leave a review to let me know if I need to adjust something or if something is wrongly spelled or something is missing.

The story seems to be moving slowly for now but I'll tell you when all the characters made their appearance the story will start to move a little bit faster and I know that it's a little bit confusing now but wait for a bit more chapters to appear and you'll find you're confusion and questions answered you just got to keep reading.

Erased Scene

But deciding against it she knocked three times before she called out her permission to enter the room.

What she saw shocked her making her close the door once more.

Vita was almost half dressed the girl who was holding the small girl had an almost perverted look on her face while she carries a red Lolita dress.

She slowly closed the door. When she opened it again the people inside we're all busy going council work.

~0~

Nanoha left the student council room.

Hayate looked at Vita with a strange glint to her eyes. Vita shivered at how Hayate looks at her.

"Vita ~chan" Hayate said her tone overflowing with sweetness. Vita started sweating and shivering from Hayate's call.

"So where we're we when we were suddenly interrupted this afternoon…" putting a finger to her chin as if thinking "Oh yeah right the red Lolita dress. You didn't think you could run away from me do you."

Swallowing Vita shook her head.

"No please Hayate anything but the red Lolita dress please…please" Vita begs as she tried to convince Hayate.

"Nope, you do know I still have Mr. Bunny as a hostage right. So you don't have the right to refuse me." Hayate said her smile growing like the Cheshire cat's. On the other hand Vita paled as the mention of Mr. Bunny as a hostage hit her.

With a look of shear horror on her face Vita said.

"No, please anything but that, please I'll do anything just don't hurt Mr. Bunny I beg I'll..i'll..i'll do anything please just let Mr. Bunny go."

"Anything…." Hayate's smile widens some more.

"YES, yes anything but please don't hurt Mr. Bunny." Vita pleaded.

Some minutes later, Vita was wearing the dreaded red Lolita dress as she hold on to her Mr. Bunny. Hayate was taking picture pleased of how Vita looked. Vita on the other hand was mumbling some word to the bunny as if it was tortured. The other council members could not do anything but stare at the two. Some of them had pity on their faces while the other had horror on them. But all in all they were thankful for Vita because none of them had to go through with what the girl is going through now.

I don't own the MGLN characters the others however are mine.

Please leave a review because it motivates me more to learn that someone reads my fic.

It will also help me think of the next thing for the plot better.

Also for those that are giving me advises I really am grateful. I won't mention your names but I do hope you know who I'm talking about. Once more thank you. And to those who support my work please continue to support me. Till the next chapter see you guys. And if you're wondering about the melody Nanoha is playing its Schubert's Ave Maria for violin.


	4. Chapter 3 Who are you?

**Welcome to Uminari Academy**

Chapter 3:

Who are you?

"Na…"

"Nano…."

"Nanoha…"

"Huh…Wha…What!" Nanoha said as she stood up suddenly.

"Yes, Miss Takamichi is there something wrong? Would you care to tell the class what it is?" the teacher looked at her annoyance visible in her beautiful face.

"No…No, Ma'am" the brunette replied. Her face sporting a wonderful blush from embarrassment. Which she desperately tried to hide which however failed miserably.

The teacher then sternly looked at her annoyed at her for not paying attention in her class.

"Is that so, then please take your sit or would you rather stand outside."

"I'm sorry, Fuji sensei."

After the brunette bowed and took her sit. Her teacher continued the lesson.

The brunette still embarrassed from her little outburst continued to blush while her classmates tried to suppress their giggling.

"_Mou, Zero-kun what's that for? You almost scared the life out of me._"

"_Hehehe that was so funny. You should have seen your face. It was hilarious._"

"_Mou Zero- kun. So what did you want? You didn't just do that to make me a laughing stock now did you? Or did you? I hope it's important or you'll be punish for putting me in this situation._" Nanoha wanted to pout at him so badly for what he did but knowing that, that would only make her classmates giggle some more. She decided to suppress it.

Zero knowing Nanoha well knew what the brunette was thinking. He couldn't help but smirk evilly at the thought of the girl wanting to pout.

"_Mou, stop teasing me already._" The brunette sighed "_So what is it that you want to talk about Zero-kun._"

"Oh, yeah it's just that you seem to be _**preoccupied**_ with something. I was just wondering if it got something to do with what happened yesterday?" before his line end Nanoha did not miss the sudden change in Zero's tone. He seems to suddenly got serious. Which cause Nanoha to worry a little and she couldn't help remembering what happened.

**Flashback**

"_**Who are you?"**_

_**Nanoha couldn't help herself from looking towards the place the voice came from. Ruby red met somber sapphire blue eyes both of them locked in an awkward staring contest. The girl seemingly to recover faster repeated her question once more as she tried to approach the Nanoha.**_

_**Zero took the time the two were lock in a staring contest to cast a mid-range teleportation spell. Which he activated when he saw the other girl walk toward Nanoha. While they got engulf by the pinkish light Nanoha continued to look at the girls ruby red eyes and somehow she couldn't help feel nostalgic. It seems to her that somewhere in her past she had seen the same ruby red eyes but she couldn't remember well enough to know when or where. Then they vanish.**_

**Flashback end**

"_No Zero-kun, I'm fine. I'm just a little bit tired_"

"_Really_"

"_Yes really and thank you for always protecting me even though sometimes I make unreasonable requests. Please keep on looking after me._"

"_You don't even need to ask. After all you'd be completely hopeless without of me._" With all seriousness but somehow she couldn't help think Zero-kun was teasing her again.

"Mou Zero-kun" this time the brunette was not able to stop herself from pouting.

If some of her classmate saw her or not the remained passive.

Inside the garden of Uminari Academy a certain girl lazed around. Her expression unreadable. Then suddenly the girl let out a sigh like she's exhausted though she hasn't move much from her place.

"What's wrong with you? You'd been sighing all morning. Is it about what happened yesterday about that mysterious violinist person? Or was it about what I did yesterday"

The girl looked her way and the red orange wolf went to alert mode. But then the girl let out another sighed.

"Arf its not you. It's just that when I saw her eyes it reminded me of someone I used to know." Once more the girl sighed.

"Her eyes remind me so much about 'her'. They both have beautiful sapphire blue eyes."

"I want to know who she is." The girl whispered as she looked up.

"Fate" Arf inquired. Seeing nostalgia on her masters face Arf remained silent by the girl's side. Then she thought of something.

"Hey Fate if you really want to know that mysterious violinist then why don't you ask Hayate. I think she'd be able to find her easily with her connections; after all she's the student council president.

At the mention of the girls name Fate's face paled and she started to shiver.

"Fate?"

"Please, please Arf don't suggest something like that unless my life depended on it okay. I'm still getting over the trauma of when I last ask her for help?" as if to reinforce this she started shivering again

It was a memory that she'd been trying so desperately to not remember. If it was up to her she'd delete the very memory of it all but alas it was engraved in her memories. It was her worst nightmare and she'd give anything for it not to happen again.

She decided that as horrifying as it sounds like she'd make it her last option if she couldn't find the girl herself.

The bell rang once more signaling the end of class. Nanoha was gathering her things when one of her classmate walked towards her and gave her a note. She ask to whom it come from but the girl just shrug and left.

There was no name on the note, only instructions. Zero warned her that it might be a trap but curiosity won over her and she decided to go.

"Nanoha you do know this is a trap right?" Zero asked worriedly

"If so you should not have come." The both of them were startled by the sudden intrusion.

Before they could prepare themselves. They were already inside a barrier. Nanoha was caught in a bind while one of the girls shot Zero out of the barrier.

Snapping from her shock. Nanoha started shouting Zero's name desperately trying to know if he's alright not even caring to worry for her own sake.

Zero who was shock by the sudden attack was not even able to erect a barrier receiving the shot head on. He lost consciousness for a few minute but was quickly awaken again by Nanoha's constant and desperate call for him.

**Inside the Barrier**

The group of girls started to appear one by one. Nanoha more worried about Zero's well-being failed to realize that her soon-to-be-attacker were increasing in number.

"Zero-kun…Zero-kun…ZERO-KUN… answer me please…Zero-kun." Desperately she tried to call out to Zero.

Zero recovering from the sudden attack replied to her desperate calls even thought their telepathic link was slowly being muffled by the barrier.

Relief wash over her as she heard Zero replied but sooner than it come it disappeared as she finally realizes her situation more so when she was slap by one of the girls.

"Well…I guess that finally made you pay attention then." Sarcasm dripping from each words.

Nanoha was silent. Then she looked at the girl who slapped her.

"What did I do to you? Why are you doing this to me?" Nanoha asked nervously yet sternly but she couldn't help stutter at the end.

"Oh you want to know. I thought you'd know already ever since the first time but I guess we never got to mention why then too…" the girl answered smugly.

"Shoka onee sama, you shouldn't waste your time talking to that bitch. Why don't we just teach her a lesson so that she'll understand her position."

Shoka faced the girl with a glare.

"You are quiet impatient Fina-chan. We are not barbarians. We should atleast give her are reason as to what lead as to this situation don't you think so?" Calmly yet one would not miss the edge in the girls tone.

The aforementioned girl could only nod as she sent the brunette a death glare.

"So where were we again." Shoka questioned as she point her finger at her chin acting innocently.

"Oh…yes the reason. You see we really only have one reason and that's….. We hate you I guess." Snickering after her little speech. She looked pointedly at Nanoha

"Well I hope that answered your question Miss Ta-ka-mi-chi."

The other girls started giggling amongst themselves. Shoka faced the giggling girls. Her hands outstretched like she's about to give a hug.

"Well then shall we begin the party?" she said giving the other girls another look before she turned once more to face Nanoha.

"I do hope you enjoyed your short stay here. Because we'll surely enjoy what will do to you." She gave Nanoha an evil grin before she punched her in the guts.

One after the other attacks her. Some physically while others use their magic on her. Nanoha couldn't resist the urge to scream as the attack went on uninterrupted.

**Outside the Barrier**

Zero has recovered enough to stand upright. He neared the barrier and tried to break in. He then heard Nanoha scream making him angrier each time Nanoha scream. He felt useless to protect Nanoha and that I tore his heart each time Nanoha screams. This made him decide to do the unthinkable.

"_Nanoha, I'm gonna break the seal of the…_" his proclamation was interrupted by Nanoha screaming no.

"_Zero-kun…You must not do that…No you mustn't…I won't allow it._" Nanoha screamed once more.

"I could endure this. You don't need to worry. I'll be fine." The strain in Nanoha's voice was carried through the telepathic link.

"But…But…I…Okay then fight. Protect yourself you could atleast do that can't you." Desperation and worry lace his message until another ear piercing scream was heard muffled only by the barrier.

"It's okay Zero-kun just let them be they'll tire themselves soon enough." And another scream

Zero feeling Nanoha's pain couldn't stop himself from growling loudly that it echoed through the forest.

Hearing a loud growl, Fate suddenly went alert. Curious she tried to find were the sound was coming from. For a few minute she strolled around. Then she saw it. A small cat like being was growling loudly to a seemingly empty space.

It would seem odd for others but for mages like her it would only mean that a battle or something is happening and that the caster of the spell wouldn't let anyone escape or to hide the battle from normal bystanders.

It only made Fate more curious as to whom would be fighting in school ground. She decided that she wanted to see what was going on and to do so means to break the barrier.

She walked to toward the cat like being and then she reached out her hands. After a while she seems to feel the barrier. She then stood back s step and a small magic circle appeared. She then hold out her hand in a striking pose and hit her she felt the barrier from her inspection a while ago. From where fist hit the barrier small hair like lines appeared slowly it spread out and soon the barrier was crumbling down.

Zero at first got alarmed as he senses someone approaching. When he saw the blonde girl walk towards him he immediately positioned himself for an attack thinking that getting attack by surprise again wouldn't help with the situation. However the girl simply continued to near him with no actual threat of attacking. Instead the girl seems more curious as to what it is that he's been growling at. A few seconds later the girl destroyed the barrier making it easier for him to check as to what has happened to Nanoha.

What he saw however made his blood boil with unspeakable rage. Nanoha was in a bind. Her clothes torn on some places and he could see blood trickling her beautiful face. Not only that but it seems that Nanoha was barely able to remain conscious.

Boiling in rage he was about to break the aforementioned seal when he realizes that Nanoha was looking at him. As he look at her in the eyes an understanding pass through both of them and he knew that she knew what his about to do.

Nanoha too weak and on the verge of unconsciousness saw the rage in Zero's eyes and she knew that soon he might try to break the seal but knowing that, that would cause more harm than good. She channeled the last remainder of her strength to cast a restriction spell on Zero.

Zero felt the restriction spell which cause him to lose some strength. He then felt the frustration and anger mixing within him cause once more he was rendered useless. He started to growl loudly for it seems like the only way to vend some of his frustration which causes the group of girl and the blonde beside him to be startled.

Fate was startled by the sudden loud growl by the white familiar. Recovering she looked at the congregation of girls in front of her. Then her eyes were caught by one of them who seemed ready to hit someone. He then looked at the girl to whom the other one seemed ready to hit.

The girl has long brunette hair tied on the side of her head. Her face showing fatigue and slightly bloody from her bruise still showed her beauty. However what really made her grasps for air was the glimpse of sapphire blue eyes before it shut and the girl seems to have lost consciousness.

Then she thought 'It's her'. It's the very girl she's been searching for. The girl who had been plaguing her mind both when she's asleep or awake. The girl who she wanted to meet. The violinist that had produced such heart wrenching melody. Suddenly she felt rage slowly growing from within her. To see the girl once more in such a stated is truly unacceptable.

"Let her go" she said looking at the throng of girls.

Shoka was shocked to see the blonde girl. She started to shiver just from the look the girl was giving them.

"Fate-hime" Shoka stuttered

Fate started to walk towards the group.

As the blonde girl approach Shoka couldn't help shivering in fear. The others were also afraid and it clearly showed on their faced. If it weren't for the rage she felt Fate could have laughed at them but she was truly angered and laughing has no place in it.

Shoka's group trembled as the blonde approach. Right in front of them stood the ever brilliant genius Fate Testarossa Harloawn. The first person to receive the highest rank and the nickname 'Hime' upon admittance in Uminari Academy. She was both feared in her magic and beauty.

And Shoka's group knows better to anger the said 'Hime' is like a first class ticket to hell. Not only from the girl but also from the many fans the girl has. Out of fear the girl sent a telepathic message to the others to go to plan B.

Fate was but a foot to the girls when she sensed a spell going off. Not worried she raised her hand and called out "Baldriche" a metallic male voice answered "Yes. Sir"

Just then the spell that she sensed a while ago activated and simultaneously the group of girl's disappeared one after the other. At the same time the brunette's bind disappeared and the girl started falling.

"Sonic Move" intoned baldriche

It happened almost at a blink of an eye. The girls disappeared the bind disappeared and the brunette was falling then a blur of gold engulf the brunette and then the blonde girl was standing three meters from where she initially stood and the brunette was safely laying on her arms.

Zero was not able to follow the event that transpires in that span of a second. It all seems so surreal that he could only hang his furry jaws open in shock. His shock overrode his anger and soon shock was replaced by worry as he search for Nanoha. But it was also short lived for he saw Nanoha laying safely on the blondes arms.

The blonde then turned around and announced. "We're taking her to the hospital. She took a good beating and healing spell can do so much to help her this time."

Zero agreed readily as he too scan Nanoha's injures. It really seems bad this time. Zero couldn't help feeling self-loathing for his lack of strength and anger at Nanoha's stubbornness. He could only hope that this will teach Nanoha to stop being stubborn next time and let him help her which was really his duty to do in the first place.

The girl then went to the infirmary to inform the school doctor of the situation. Soon enough sirens could be heard and the brunette was put on stretchers and she was brought to the nearest hospital which also happens to be affiliated with Uminari Academy.

The School doctor immediately processed the paper and soon enough the brunette was treated. She was then put to a private room to rest.

When Nanoha come through the first thing that greeted her was darkness and the scent of alcohol. She knew that scent very well. It was the scent of the hospital and she hated that smell so much for it brought back memories of her visits to the hospital which was never a good memory for her.

She then tried to look around as her eyes got accustomed to the darkness of the room and the first thing that she saw was the windows. Outside the windows she saw the vast expanse of the sky sadly the moon was hidden behind the clouds and so does the stars.

She tried to sit up but she found out that the very notion of movement was a pain nether the less she still sat up and when she did she felt something move on the bed.

"Nanoha" a groggy yet worried voiced ask her in the darkness

She was startled only for a sec as she saw the cat-like familiar move on the bed which she quickly recognizes as Zero-kun.

"Zero-kun" she said almost apologetically for she knew she worried the little guy to exhaustion.

"Are you alright now." Worry still evident on the familiar's voice

"Yes but my body still aches when I move." She said softly

She then heard Zero-kun sighed.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

Once more she heard Zero-kun sighed

"Zero-Kun?" Nanoha implored softly

"Why Nanoha? Why? You clearly have the power and the prowess to make anyone bow to you. Yet you let them take advantage of you. You show them your fragileness never your strength. Why must you do these? You do not own them any debt to be repaid. They almost do this just to torment you and you let them do what they want. Why? Is it guilt? Retribution for '_that'_ time? Or simply you just give up. Is this really how _YOU_ the bearer of the Ryujitsushi Crest plan on completing the promise or likewise have you forgotten the promise you've made."

"No Zero-kun it is neither guilt nor retribution. I simply don't acknowledge the use of power or strength at that matter when it is not truly needed. I will also never forget the promise I've made for it is not only in my name that I swore that promise. I swore that promise as a Takamichi and I will make that promise come through even if I give my life for it. It is also because of these that I gave you the spell of absolute restraint."

"But still is it necessary for you to injure such hardship. You could easily prove your strength and might. You don't need to keep on accepting such hardship. Why do you think I was left to be your guardian?"

"Yes I know what you mean and the truth is your right but I still believe that understanding can come to anyone with power and that with strength it is best to keep till it is necessarily needed. Using power to make other bow to you has never been our way. No the Takamichi way will always find a way to settle thing with minimum bloodshed. But if I brandish my power then won't it be more of a problem than an answer?"

"You have a point but still do you wish this to happen each time?"

"No I don't but considering this kept on happening I would need to chance tactics. I would still like to remain anonymous but I guess it won't ever happen so… I guess I'll start to act more myself then"

"Then does this mean you're not gonna let those weak and pathetic bullies hurt you anymore"

"Un"

"Okie then I trust that means that you won't need me to keep healing you with delicate healing magic huh"

"I don't know 'bout that nyahahaha"

"Ok fine but you need to rest some more now since you're probably still aching from the attack you got from those fools"

"Hai"

The two of them sleep but not after Zero made a promise to himself that he would punish the once that had brought this hardship on Nanoha. Not an hour later Zero awakened. He had recovered most of his powers so he once more started the healing magic that he's been using on Nanoha for her to quickly recover however it would drain him again no thanks to Nanoha's restraint spell. When he finished he drifted back to sleep almost immediately due to fatigue.

It was almost noon when Nanoha awoke the next day. Once more she looked around and seeing Zero sleep just beside her made her smile. The pain she felt last night was almost already gone and she knew very well whom to thank for that.

She reaches up to pet Zero gently enough not to wake him.

"Thank you Zero-kun for always being by my side and I'm sorry for my selfishness that you had to endure such pain because of me."

Zero grumbled in his sleep making Nanoha chuckle softly. She then looked out the window. She then remembered all the times she'd stay in the hospital when she was younger. Only this time there were no parents waiting for her results nor were there sibling to give her encouragement and it pained her greatly that tears started to slowly fall from her eyes.

Suddenly the door slid open driving Nanoha back to reality while Zero bolted upright. A blonde girl stood in front of the door. Her arms crossed in front of her chest a scrawl on her face and her eyes were a blaze in anger. It made Nanoha go paler than she already is and she swallowed an invisible lump on her throat.

~0~

"Who the hell is that bitch that even Fate-Hime came to help?" Shoka said fumingly

"Shoka-onee sama maybe we should stop. I mean now that Fate-Hime is involved. It will be harder for as so touch that bitch."

"No way in hell will I let that bitch act like she's some sort of Madonna." Shoka screamed at the top of her lunges.

"But Fate-hime is protecting that girl. I don't want to die yet." The girl shivered just thinking what might happen if they were once more caught by the said blonde.

Shoka bit her lower lip. She faced the room for a while thinking of her next move. From across the room a figure entered the group of girl caught in their own devious musing were startled when the figure made her presence known.

"Oh so you're the group of delinquents whose been attacking poor Nanoha-chan eh."

"Wh..Wy..How.." Shoka stuttered as she looked on

"That's not good students of Uminari Academy should not be bullying new transfer students. What would the school board do if they hear something like this I wonder?" the new comer said it in a sing song voice that seems like she's only playing a game

"What are you accusing us of doing something barbaric like that?" Shoka said in mock anger while the rest of the group seems to hide behind her.

"Well know surely when the investigation is over will all know now won't be." This time the girl said it in all seriousness that for a second the girl looked like a military commander apprehending an escape convict emphases more with a dangerous glint in the girls blue eyes.

The group of girl could only cower under those dangerous blue eyes. Then the girl lifts.

"Shoka-onee sama" stuttered one of the girls

Shoka's reply was to bit down on her lips this time blood was drawn.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HER." Shoka stated

~0~

"Hayate should you have done that, this does not seem like you." The girl with long pink hair inquired

"It was only a warning Signum. For them to have done something like that to Nanoha-chan is Unforgivable." The girl was completely serious when she looked at the pinked haired girl.

"You've taken a liking to her that much hah. You never got this angry unless the person who was hurt was a close friend or family. I should meet this Nanoha soon."

"Yes you must and like me you'll surely take a liking at her. She emits this strange aura around her that just make you want to protect her and yet be protected by her instead. She's really kind."

"Very well"

And the two continued to walk towards their destination.

~0~

**New York City 5:00pm**

"WHAT?"

"Nano-chan was sent to the hospital. But it's only been two days. I need to see her." The brunette with short hair blurted out upon getting the call from Uminari Central Hospital. She bolted upright planning to take her private plan to go straight to Uminari Academy.

"Raven you're not thinking of what I think you're thinking RIGHT?" The girl with long flowing black hair ask as she grab hold of the brunette's shoulder.

"But Hime, Nano-chan is in the hospital. She could be badly hurt or something." Raven looked at Hime with genuine worry on her face.

"I know that you want to go there now but you need to finish these reports now. You can always go there when you're done." The hold on Raven's shoulder slackens "After all I'm also worried Nanoha-chan is like a younger niece to me to you know."

"But.."

"No but's you will finish those reports now so we can go to Nanoha-chan or I'll lock you here until you're done. Don't you force me to lock you down because you know how good my lock down spell works and don't tell me you're a Takamichi that won't work this time."

Raven lowered her head as if she was defeated in battle and she returned to her chair to continue her work. Hime went out to get some coffee just the she heard something break and she run towards the room again.

What greeted her was an empty room and a Broken Window then she spotted a note.

She read the note.

"_**I'm sorry. Nano-chan needs me. See you there:)"**_

Hime could only let out a sigh as she looked up toward the broken glass window.

"Takamichi's ha.." The girl sighed once more and a smile blossomed on her face.

"Will atleast she took her work with her." and she looked back at the empty table once more.

"Guess I need to follow her then. That girl really is something. I guess that's what I fell for her for. But sometime she could sure be a block head."

She then pulled out her cellphone.

"Prepare my private jet immediately. I'm going back home."

~0~

Finally all the characters are coming together. Sorry for the late up date.

Disclaimer I don't own any of the MGLN characters.

Plss. Review..


	5. Chapter 4 The Visit?

Welcome to Uminari Academy

Chapter 4: The visit?

**Inside a private plane**

"I wonder if Hime would understand my hurry." Said a short haired brunette as she sits worriedly in her chair.

"Nano-chi is my only niece. I have to protect her. I've sworn to take care of her in place of my departed sister. If she wore alive, she would have already skinned me alive. If she knew that I let Nano-chi got hurt. "The girl then let a lingering sighed.

"Momoko-nee, I promised that I'd take good care of her and I intend to keep it. She's closer than just a niece to me and I would give everything to make her live a better life. After all she had experience the worst the world can give so now she deserves the best life can offer."

She then waved her hand through the air and a transparent screen appeared. She pressed some button and pictures started to appear. She schemed through them till she found what she was searching for. In it, a long haired brunette was sitted. In her hands, a baby lay sleeping, at her side stood a black short haired man and in front of them stood a young boy holding onto her younger sister's hand. All of them have a brilliant smile on their faces like no trouble could break them apart. They were the perfect picture of a happy family.

"Momoko-nee, I'm sorry. I was careless. Nano-chi seems to have met trouble while I was away." The girl then looks sadly at the photo. She then let a sigh out once more.

"Momoko-nee…"

"I'm sorry."

**Inside another private plane, at the same time.**

"I really don't understand her. She as well as I, knew how strong Nanoha-chan is. Yet why is it that she still overreacts like this? What troublesome people the Takamichi's are?" A long black haired girl said angrily. Then she let out a sigh of resignation.

"I guess, this is what I got for falling in love with one of them."

"After all… I did fell in love with her stubborn yet overprotective side." She then let another sigh out.

"Takamichi's huh. I guess its part of their charm to be overprotective of people they care about. As strong as they are, they truly are kind people thought their prone to overreact on certain situation. I'm still amaze at how they do that. Let them fight a war and they'll end it with such calm and ease. Let one of their relative got a little injured and they came back like someone's about to die." She let out another sigh.

"But really does that girl really have to be so reckless. I know how important Nanoha-chan is to her. Which she also is to me? But….She really is troublesome that Raven."

"Well no use crying over spilt milk. I guess all I can do know is to prepare everything."

She then waved her hand and a transparent screen appeared. She clicked an icon on the transparent screen and a moment later another image appeared.

"Hello, Uminari Acade….Hime-sama." Shouted the girl from the screen

"Good day, Miss Maria. I hope I was not interrupting you or anything."

"No…No… You just surprised me, either than that I'm fine. So why did you call. Are you coming back now?"

"Unfortunately…Yes." Hime sighed

"Is it because of Raven-sama's niece?"

"Yes, unfortunately Raven heard about Nanoha-chan's hospitalization and she is currently fly back over there."

"I was just about to inform you about that, when you suddenly called."

"So how is she?"

"She's fine. The doctors that checked her said that she's recovering quickly and that her recovery rate was far from the normal which seems to mystify them."

"No thought about that. She is a Takamichi after all. Anyway Raven would arrive there first and I ask you to do everything in your power to make her take over the administrative position. You know how stubborn she is. She'll probably stick to Nanoha-chan if we don't do anything about her."

"No problem Hime-sama, we've long prepared for something like this."

"Thank you Ms. Maria and I'm sorry for the trouble."

"No problem, Hime-sama I hope for your safe return."

"Thank you."

And the girl cut the connection.

"We'll now that everything is settled. I've just got to relax and think of a way to punish her for this little stunt."

**Inside the Uminari Academy affiliated hospital.**

"Na…No…Ha TAKAMICHI!" boomed the blonde girl to the sweating brunette.

"A…..a…Arisa-chan." Stuttered the frightened brunette.

The blonde entered the room fully, walking briskly towards the brunette, who had gone paler than before.

"Arisa…chan w...w...wait." panted a purple haired girl.

"Oh, don't stop me Suzuka. I'm gonna teach this girl how to properly treat her friends even if she ends up staying another week in here." Arisa stated through gritted teeth.

"S…stop it. Arisa-chan, Nanoha-chan is still weak."

The blonde girl reached for the brunette's gown ignoring the purple haired girl's plea. She then pulled the brunette towards her in a threatening manner. Anger and worry mixing in her emerald green eyes.

Nanoha saw the warring emotion within those orbs and she gasped. While a shock face registered on Suzuka's face. The blonde leaned her head closer.

"Do you know? How much you've made s worry? When we found out, that you were sent to the hospital last night?" Arisa whispered through gritted teeth.

Out of shock, Nanoha blurted out an apology. Arisa was about to break hell when Suzuka grab hold of her arms. Arisa looked at Suzuka and Suzuka shook her head.

"Arisa-chan .NOW."Suzuka stated with such seriousness that the blonde momentarily went to shock. She had never seen the purple haired girl raised or even shouted like that ever since they've became friends. The girl was after all known for her calm and sound judgment of any situation.

Arisa then let go of the brunette's gown as she stare at Suzuka. Nanoha then gasped for air. Arisa started mumbling some curses as she slowly move away from the brunette. Suzuka keep on staring at Arisa until the blonde was some meters away from the bed. Suzuka then looked at the still gasping brunette with apologetic eyes. It was not lost on Nanoha that the girl was also worried for her sake. 

"Nanoha-chan are you okay? Did Arisa-chan hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Nanoha replied. The two then heard someone shouting in exasperation.

"Fine…Fine…for the love of God. She says she's fine." Arisa then pointed at Nanoha.

"If you truly are fine, then why in hell are you in a freaking hospital bed? Argggghhhh" Arisa accused while she glare at Nanoha.

"Arisa-CHAN, that's enough."

The blonde then started to stomp around in rebellion.

"_Nanoha, you found some very amusing friends." _ Zero said through their telepathic link while he smirks up at Nanoha.

"_Mou, Zero-kun."_

Suzuka then approach the stomping Arisa. She tried to calm the girl for she was causing trouble with her rampage.

"_But I'm glad you found some nice friends. They genuinely care for your sake Nanoha." _Zero then gave her a meaningful smile.

"Yeah, I know."

"…"

"_But you got to admit they truly are amusing, specially the blonde."_

"Mou Zero-kun" They two then smiled as they watch the scenes between the other two girls.

**Inside Uminari Academy**

"Yagami-san, I expect you and the other student council members to do your work properly. "

"Yes, Ms. Maria, you can count on us."

"Good then get on with the preparations. The principal would be arriving at around noon tomorrow. Everything should be ready by then."

"Yes, Ma'am" Hayate then replied with all the seriousness she could summon.

"Then I guess I'll leave for now. Don't disappoint me." And the old lady lifts.

Hayate then breathe out in relief. She then walks back towards the student council room.

"Hayate, is everything all right? Why did the board secretary call you?" Signum ask as she saw the brunette enter the room.

"Nothing much, she just told me that some preparations are needed and that the principal and vice-principal would be arriving soon. Apparently she needs the student council to help with the preparation."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I guess that means we'll be busy. I should visit Nanoha-chan now. Because if I don't I might not be able to visit her at all." Hayate stated as she fix some paper at her table.

"If so I suggest we leave now. The paper works will have to wait until tomorrow or you could leave it to Rin. I know, she would be glad to do it. That girl loves paper works for some reason many of us failed to know about. I would also like to meet this Nanoha girl you've been talking about."

"Really, Signum are you really coming with me to visit Nanoha-chan?"

"Yes, that is if you would allow me to come?"

"Of course, now why would you even think I'd stop you from coming? And besides if you're with me, then I would be safe from any ambush I might suddenly come to met on the way to the hospital."

The two then walk side by side out the door as they talk about the preparation and the person that they are about to meet. Hayate smiled as brilliantly as she told Signum how she meets Nanoha. Signum remaining stoic as Hayate relate to her on how she had met Nanoha.

**Inside Nanoha's hospital room**

Suzuka has managed to calm the raging Arisa. Arisa was now sitting near the door. Her arms were crossover her chest, her head was slightly turned and she was pouting. She would start to mumble some incoherent words but all the while she remained sitted on her appointed chair.

Suzuka on the other side was sitted near Nanoha's bed. She was asking Nanoha about the incident that evidently leads her to end up in the hospital.

"No, I don't recognize any of them. They did however tell me, they hated me. They told me that I was not supposed to have been accepted and that my acceptance to the school was nothing but a mistake."

"Is that all? Did they mention any name or group or anything that will lead us to them?"

"No they didn't"

"Then do you know who the person that helped you. I heard from Shamal sensei that someone helped you. Do you know who she is?"

"I…" Nanoha was about to answer when the door suddenly opened.

"Nanoha~chan" Hayate shouted as she enters the room.

All the people inside the room stared at the new comer.

"Hayate, don't be rude. Please excuse our intrusion."

"Mou, Signum. You're so stiff, loosen up would you?"

"No…way" Arisa blurted out, making the new comers looked at her.

"Eh….Are we not welcome…?" Hayate asked as she pouted cutely to the blonde girl.

"Arisa-chan, don't be rude." Suzuka then faced the new comers and smiled.

"I'm sorry about that Arisa-chan just got surprised. Of course you're welcome. Please make yourself at home."

"Will who wouldn't the ever busy student council president visiting a new transfer student is…like…practically unheard of."

"Mou would you stop that, I'm only here to visit a friend. Will you let that student council president think rest until were back at school. Really I just came to visit."

"Okay guy that's enough please just remain calm." Nanoha intervened as she saw Hayate getting plastered by the minute.

Arisa and Suzuka then looked at Nanoha. They were curious as to how she ended up being friend with the student council president.

"Ahmm…you see…I sort of ended up being her friend when she called me last time to asked about my attack. You know that time you saved me."

Then two nodded.

"It was not my intention to keep it from you. The truth is I was really about to tell you guy when I got ambushed…and…will…you know the rest." Nanoha scratch the back of her head in embarrassment."

"…"

"Mou enough with this tension, I've already had one before I came here and that's enough for one day. Anyway sorry for being rude, Nanoha-chan I want you to met a friend of mine." Hayate then gestured to the pinked haired girl who had remained silent through all the commotion earlier.

"Nanoha-chan met Signum, Signum met Nanoha-chan."

Signum nod in acknowledgement while Nanoha smiled at her gently.

"Nanoha-chan are both Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan your friends? You sure know how to pick your friends." Hayate stated as she came near Nanoha's bed. Signum followed quietly from behind.

"Ehh…Hayate-chan, you know Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan?"

"Well I am the student council president and besides who wouldn't know the rank 5 and 6 in the whole academy." Hayate stated with a grin.

Nanoha was momentarily stunned by the information. Hayate upon seeing Nanoha's reaction started to grin wider.

"I take it. They haven't told you about that yet."

Nanoha nod in agreement. Arisa and Suzuka then flushed. The two of them had indeed forgotten to tell her about that. Nanoha then looked back and forth between her two flustered friends. The two remained silent under their friends questioning eyes after all it was their mistake for forgetting to mention that information. Sensing that her two friends were getting uncomfortable, Nanoha decided to let it go.

"Well whatever. I'll know that information sooner or later and besides it might have just slipped their minds. Either way it won't change the fact that we're all friends know." Nanoha then gave the two a gentle smile.

Suzuka and Arisa then relaxed. But then Arisa remembered Nanoha behavior toward them and she ended up snorting at her. None the less she has a smile on her face as she relaxes on her chair.

Then for the second time they heard the pink haired girl speak.

"I see now why Hayate had taken an immediate liking to you. You truly are kind, Nanoha"

Everyone inside the room was momentarily stunned except Nanoha. They all know that the pink haired girl who had for the past year taken the 2nd place in ranking never complement others easily. Her stoic attitude as well as her mastery in battle were truly known far and wide and are not in habit of complimenting strangers that she had just met. It was also because of this that the girl was given the nickname "Pink Knight".

Oblivious to the others reaction, Nanoha thanked the girl.

"Thank you, Signum-san"

"Signum is fine."

"Okay Signum" Nanoha then gave her a serene smile which to everyone's shock Signum returned with one of her tamed one.

"Signum/the pink knight just smiled." The remaining one's simultaneously blurted out.

Nanoha looked at them questioningly.

"Pink Knight?"Nanoha asked which Signum answered.

"That is the nickname they had given me."

Hayate recovered from the unexpected change.

"It seems like you've found yourself a good companion, Signum."

Signum replied with a nod.

The five then wasted the time talking about normal things and school affairs. Signum would join the group only to give comment either than that she remains mostly quiet. Then it was time for them to leave. They said their good byes and the left.

The four were walking toward the lobby, when a short haired brunette passed them by. The four almost instinctively felt an enormous power wash over them. They looked back but they saw no one and they decided that it might have just been an illusion. Though for the rest of the trip home the four remained silent each of them thinking about the mysterious encounter.

**Inside Nanoha's hospital room**

Nanoha was contemplating about the day's happening when Zero interrupted her.

"You look happy. Did you enjoy their visit that much?"

"Yes, they are pretty fun to be with."

"Yes, they are a pretty lively bunch if I have to say so myself."

"But was it alright for you to lie to them?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't tell them everything that happened, when you were attacked. I think you know more about the persons that had attacked you than you let them know."

"I need not include them in this. They will only get hurt." Nanoha then gave Zero a meaningful smile which also means the subject is at its end.

"Stubborn" Zero sighed out.

"Fine you win. Now you must res….."

Zero was interrupted when the door suddenly opened. The two looked at the open door and they saw a short haired brunette bent over as she tries to catch her breath. Nanoha recognizing the bent over figure called out.

"Aunt Raven….But I thought you were in New York?" Nanoha asked wide eyed.

The brunette panted as she slowly looked up. Then the brunette straitened and walk towards Nanoha. When the brunette reached the bed, she pulled Nanoha into a tight hug. Zero looked on as the scene continues. He had a disinterested look in his face. This scene was normal for this household apparently.

"Thank God you're alright. I was worried sick when the hospital called me. I rushed back here to see if you're fine. I'm so glad you're not as badly hurt as the doctor said. I almost had a heart attack."

"Mou Aunt Raven calm down. I'm fine. I'm not a kid anymore you know."

"Yes, I know that, but still you're my one and only niece. You can't take it out on me, not to worry about you. I also know that you're strong but really I still worry." She then smiled sadly at Nanoha.

Nanoha could only return the hug and sighed.

"I know that you worry for me but really I'll be fine and besides Zero-kun's with me."

A few minutes later Raven let go of Nanoha. She then sit on the younger girl's bed and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Nano-chi, why did you choose this place? You should have gone to midchildia instead."

Nanoha shook her head and smiled sadly.

"Because Aunt Raven, this is the place where I was born and this is also the place where they lost their lives." Raven saw the sadness in the younger girl's eyes as she answered her.

"I'm sorry. It was not my intention to sadden you Nano-chi."

Nanoha nod her head.

"It's fine. I know you didn't intend to make me sad. By the way where's Aunt Hime."

Raven stiffens at the mention of Hime's name. Nanoha then knew that her aunt had done something wrong again.

"Aunt Raven, did you do something wrong to Aunt Hime?"

Raven knocked on her head with a closed fist and let out her tongue in a cute way.

"Nyahaha, I sort of ditch her but you need not worry. I did leave her a note before I left."

"But Aunt Raven I know Aunt Hime would worry if you suddenly disappeared like that. I know for sure that Aunt Hime would be furious by now."

As if on command Hime appeared at the door.

"R.A.V.E.N…T.A.K.A.M.I.C.H.I" Hime called out.

Raven stiffened for a few second as Hime tap her shoes on the tiled floor. Slowly and ever so slowly Raven looked back. Hime stopped tapping her shoes and smiled sweetly. Right there and then Raven knew she's dead.

"Hi, Aunt Hime. Nice to see you please don't punish Aunt Raven too bad for what she did. " Nanoha stated with a gentle smile as Raven looked back and forth between the two.

"Why, hello to you too, Nanoha-chan. You need not worry about that. You know how much I love your Aunt to punish her inappropriately." Her smile never leaving her mouth.

Raven could almost see Hime as the grim reaper while a coffin with her name on it approaches her. Raven was so caught up with her musing that she failed to sense Hime's approach. When Hime had her hand on Raven's shoulder did she realize that Hime had approach her. She felt a shiver run down her spine at the sudden contact. She then looked at the hand on her shoulder up to Hime's smiling face and she knew that she's definitely screwed.

"Honey dear you shouldn't be so stiff or you'll make Nanoha-chan worry. I suggest you talk to her NOW as I leave for a while I still need to call Ms Maria about some stuff. As for your PUNISHMENT that could wait until we reach home. I'll PUNISH you thoroughly for what you did." Hime purposely stressed the words to make it clear to Raven that she could not escape her and if she tries then it would be worst.

"Why does that sound so wrong yet feel so right and all so terribly frightening at the same time."

Raven then felt Hime squeeze her shoulder in an almost vice grip that made her gasped.

"Ye…yes d…dear I…I…I understand." Raven answered with a trembling voice.

Then Hime let go of Raven's shoulder as she turn around and walk out the door. Raven let out a long breathe of relief when she felt Hime's presence left the room. Nanoha then spoke making Raven look up to her.

"Aunt Raven are you alright? You look pale all of the sudden." Nanoha ask innocently.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. By the way Nano-chi have you told anyone in school about our relationship?"

"No, I haven't."

"I thought so. You certainly carry the stubbornness of a Takamichi. I guess this means you want to act independent on your own at school. I feel sad though because it means we won't get to spend more time together though were so near to each other."

"Does that mean you're coming back to take over Uminari Academy."

"Yes, which means I'll be seeing more of you but at the same time ignoring you. You really know how to work your Aunt up. Do you?" Nanoha giggled at her aunt's antics.

"Mou, Aunt Raven." The two then ended up giggling together.

Raven stop after a few minute and looked at Nanoha.

"Nano-chi have you met any good friends yet."

Nanoha who was still giggling stopped and looked at her Aunt.

"Yes, I have and their quiet a lively bunch according to Zero-kun. There fun to be with." Nanoha answered. Raven saw Nanoha smile brilliantly and it warmed her heart.

"I see. I wonder then when it is that you'll tell them about us. I would like to meet them face to face."

"Actually Aunt Raven I don't plan to tell them the truth yet. I don't want them to get involve in my quarrels."

"But surely you would have to tell them if you plan to truly be their friend."

"Yes that's true but not now. They must not now at least for now they must stay in the dark about who I truly am."

"I see. You truly are stubborn."

Nanoha just gave her aunt an apologetic smile.

"Thank you for understanding and for accepting my selfishness."

"No problem that's what Aunts are for. They worry and accept the selfishness of their nieces and nephews. Anyway I think I've taken more of your time. You should rest."Then Raven remembered Hime's threat.

"On second thought why don't we continue to chat some mor…."

Raven was interrupted when the door suddenly opened and Hime entered.

"Honey dear, I think it's TIME for us to LEAVE. Nanoha-chan needs her rest."

Raven had suddenly gone pale again. Seeing that Raven won't be moving anytime soon, Hime decided to drag the stunned girl out. Before Hime completely drag Raven out, she looked at Nanoha and offered her a simple smile that seems to mean everything yet nothing at the same time.

"Nanoha-chan I wish for you to recover faster and please don't end up like your Aunt." Hime then pointed at Raven.

"I'm sure you wouldn't wanna get your special someone worried all the time. And please take better care of yourself. I also get worried for you. You're like the little sister I never had and I like to keep you safe too. "

Nanoha nod her acceptance and waved her hand good bye with a smile on her face. When the two were gone and the room was once more shrouded in silence Zero spoke.

"Sometimes I wonder. Who the real adult is between you and your aunt?"

Nanoha only shrug. Then she yawned for the day had tired her out.

"You've had a long day. No wonder you're tired. Rest"

"Okay" Nanoha replied as she got comfortable.

"Zero-kun should also rest."

Zero nod. Nanoha found it easy to fall asleep because of the day's happenings. Zero watched as Nanoha's breathing got even. He then positioned himself for sleep.

A few hours later Zero was awakened by someone's presence. He stood alert as he tried to pin point the presence position thinking that it is one of Nanoha's attacker.

"Who's there? Show yourself."

Then out of shadowed part of the room a person immerged. The person in question has long blonde hair tied at the bottom and the most striking ruby red eyes. Zero relaxed as he recognized the figure.

"Oh I see, I was wondering when you'd show up."

"How is she?" Come the soft tone of the figure.

"She's fine, thanks to you." Zero replied gratefully.

"It's fine."

"Why did you not come earlier? You could have met her other friends. By the way what is your name?"

"Fate, Fate Testarossa. I did not want to disturb you. I have come only to see if she is fine."

At that moment the moon which was hidden by the cloud peeked. The room was illuminated by the moon's light. Fate saw the brunette fully as the moonlight strikes her figure in bed. The brunette's serene face with the moonlights illumination looked that of an angel. Fate could help but be stunned. Then a few minutes later melancholy could be seen in the blonde's face.

"Every time I see her I keep being reminded of the friend I lost long ago. They both look like an angel when they relax and smile." Fate absentmindedly blurted out. Sadness was lining her tone now.

Fate walked nearer towards the bed. She reached towards the brunette's face but then she stopped. Then she turned around. Zero watched in complete silence.

"Thank you for letting me see her. I'll take my leave now. I'm sorry if I disturb your rest."

"I see. Thank you."

Then Fate continued to walk toward the darkness which seems to welcome her. As the darkness engulf the blonde's figure. Zero looked on. When the blonde's presence vanishes, Zero looked at the sleeping Nanoha.

"You truly do attract all kinds of people be it good or bad."

Then Zero saw something glow on Nanoha's left shoulder.

"I see that you to are worried. I guess like me. You could no longer wait for the day she fulfilled her promise. Is that right Flameheart?"

As if to reply to Zero's question the glow brightened. Zero then felt a large amount of raw power pass through him. I gave him a large power boost.

"Thanks for the boost. I promise you that I'll protect her as you wait. I'll do my best. This time Flameheart I won't fail in protecting her."

The light then disappeared. Zero then summoned a magic circle around Nanoha's bed and a white calming light engulf them. A few minutes later the light disappeared leaving only an exhausted Zero.

"With that everything would be alright." Zero whispered in exhaustion before he collapse in Nanoha's bed.

~0~

Omake:

Hayate was walking with Signum back to their house.

Hayate: Signum did you enjoy the visit? You did like Nanoha-chan right?

Signum: Yes (without realizing the other meaning to Hayate's question)

Hayate: (with an evil grin) Signum does that mean you're giving up on Shamal and moving on with Nanoha-chan.

Signum: (stopped abruptly)….

Hayate: (realized that Signum stopped walking besides her looked back at the girl.) Something wrong Signum? (Hayate said with mock innocence.)

Signum: (her head bowed low)….

Hayate: (walked towards her friend and seeing complete horror register on Signum's face she grinned) so this means you're cheating on Shamal?

Signum: No...I'm not. I'm completely devoted to her. (Signum blurted out)

Hayate: (grinning widely for she enjoy the look on her ever stoic friend) Oh I see so you do have a thing for Shamal.

Signum: (Realizing what she had blurted out looked at the grinning Hayate) you were teasing me? I should have known. You will not tell anyone about this or else….

Hayate: (still with a grin on her face) or else what? Signum

Signum was thinking of a proper threat, found herself cornered until she remembered certain something.

Signum: I'll tell a certain blond boy about your secret.

Hayate looked at Signum confused. Then she remembered a certain blonde boy and she immediately blushed.

Hayate: Y…you wo..wouldn't. You don't even have any proof.

Signum: (smirked) Levantine pull out file XHSX

A transparent screen appeared and a video feedback started to play.

Hayate: H…how cou…could you?

Signum: (still smirking) I've been with you long enough. I know how you blackmail others to do what you want. I just thought of a counter measure just in case you found me amusing and tried to blackmail me. I guess it worked. I don't plan to release this but I would if you make me.

Hayate was speechless while Signum walked forward with a victorious smile.

~0~

Sorry for the late update I was busy plus I don't have a beta reader.

Please enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review.

Disclaimer I don't own the MGLN characters. They belong to someone else.

As for the people who ask me about the mystery of Zero-kun's personality and Nanoha's it would be revealed in sometime soon, please be patient.

Again please leave a review…

Till next time.


	6. Chapter 5 The Mysterious Boy?

Welcome to Uminari Academy

Chapter 5: The Mysterious Silver Haired Boy?

It's been a week since I was released from the hospital. Zero-kun had been unusually quiet for some reason since then. I've also been hanging out a lot with my new best friends Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan. Sometimes Hayate-chan would join us but most of the time she's busy with the student council. The threats I've been receiving has also decreased but it makes me wonder why. Oh well, I guess I should be grateful because it hasn't increased instead either than that nothing has really happened.

Today is the day I finally got to attend my first music class. I'm excited after all I've been missing school much, due to some incidents which I don't want to mention. All in all this might even be like the first day in school I never had.

I saw the teacher enter and we all paid our respect to her. She then called out names for attendance after that class started.

"As you all know magic has many branches and one of them is with music. However not everyone can use magic with music all together. For those who can they are called TUNER.

Then Ms. Fumesaka walked towards the piano. She raises the piano's cover and she sat in front of it.

"For you all to better understand what I'm saying. I'm gonna show you an example. Afterward I would like each and every one of you to play an instrument or even sing if you're confident enough with your voice so that I could assist if any of you, have the talent to be a TUNER."

She then played a tome I've never heard before. As she continues to play I slowly felt something wash over me. It was like a gentle caress or a lullaby. It made me relaxed and I found myself slowly closing my eyes at ease. A few minutes later I heard someone clap and it snap me back to reality.

"I see. It seems that all of you had fallen to my tone."

I then looked around and I saw a couple of my classmate sleeping with complete ease in their faces. Some however were awoken by Ms. Fumesaka's clap and were either growling or groggily asking for 5 more minutes. Ms. Fumesaka then clapped louder waking the others in a second.

"As you have all experienced the magic of my TONE, I believe none of you were able to observe me properly enough to notice if I had or had not invoke a magic circle to produce the magic." She then looked at as quizzically though she knew of our answer.

"Okay then let me explain. When one uses music to produce magic, one would not need to invoke a magic circle and the magic that would be produced by ones music would solely depend on the expression the player or the Tuner would want to portray."

Then I saw one of my classmates raise her hand.

"Then depending on the player or Tuner the magic that might be produced could either be good or bad?"

"Yes, very good observation Ms. Lee. It is the truth. The music one makes depends solely on the person making the tone. However since the magic that one infuses with the tone can be affected by ones emotion it is truly hard to realize the effect one makes when he plays. That is why we need to know if the person or persons have any talent to become TUNERs."

"So you see as I played my tone I made sure that none of you would be in any pain but instead that you'd feel relax enough to fell asleep. The outcome as you'll see is this." She then motioned her hands in a swiping motion over us.

"Now, I would want you all to pick an instrument with which, you'll find yourselves comfortable with and we would start the assessment test to see if any of you had the ability or talent to be a TUNER."

I saw my classmates follow and grab some instrument from the rack. I was thinking which I would use the piano or the violin when I saw that all the violins were taken. I guess that means the piano's my any choice left. I looked around and I realized that Zero-kun is not with me again. I guess he decided to explore around again. His been doing this since we returned from the hospital, I guess he felt that he could leave me alone for now knowing that my Aunt's are here and all. Though I still worry when he left without saying anything I feel that nothing would really happen to him.

One by one my classmate went in front of class to perform. Ms. Fumesaka was listening intently for any sign of irregularity but at most she'd just comment on how some play and most of the time she'd just nod. What the nod is for we might never know.

As I sit on my chair silently listening to each of them perform I remembered a certain scene from the past. It was the time when Kyoya-nii and Miyuki-nee taught me how to play piano and violin. I could still remember them quarreling on who gets to teach me first. Which would end up in them playing a duet, but still in the end I would chose neither of them. I would however ask them for an encore performance which they would gladly give. Then they would play rock, paper scissor to see who gets to teach me.

Back then life was truly simple and happy. I could not help the sad smile that graced my face with the memories of the past.

Then I hear someone call my name. It turned out that while I was reminiscing the past the last three players had finished and know it was my turn.

"Ms. Takamichi, I do believe that it is your turn now."

I stood up and apologized she waved my apology off. I then walked towards the piano. I sat in front of it and for a second I let my hands glide over the piano's keys. Ah how nostalgic.

"Ms. Takamichi, any minute now, we don't have all day."

I apologized once more and then I started to play. I played an original piece. It was the very first piece Kyoya-nii taught me. He said he made this piece especially for me because he was thinking of me all the while as he composed it. I could still remember how happy I was when I perfectly performed this piece for him for the first time. After that he though me many more and I could still see him smile every time I play the piano.

As I got lost in nostalgia, I continued to play through memory and before I know it a solitary tear fell on my hand. I was brought back to reality by that same tear. I then tried to wipe the remnant of the tears and I realized that the room was completely quiet. I then looked back and I was about to apologize when I heard someone clapped.

I was surprised and before I realized it. Everyone in class was clapping their hands.

"Ms. Takamichi, that was wonderful. I could feel the very emotion that you're trying to portray. It was almost tangible."

I thanked her and bowed. She continued to praise me and I told her that I was just average and that there are a lot more people more talented than me.

"Ms. Takamichi you surely have what it takes to be a renowned TUNER. The raw power and emotion within that tone alone was overwhelming yet they blended together so perfectly one could almost not tell them apart." Ms. Fumesaka continued to praise.

"Whoever thought you to play like that is surely no doubt a genius. The way you had just performed was like that of the best TUNERs. I could even say that, that was the best I've ever heard from anyone from the whole school well aside from Testarossa-san that is."

The way she complements my brothers teaching was heartwarming but it still made me feel a bit pained because brother would no longer hear them personally.

"You must perform in the upcoming School Festival. I would personally make sure you do. You're talent is truly great to be kept alone."

I told her that my performance were not that good and that I might only end up embarrassing us both if I did end up doing what she wanted but she wouldn't hear any of it.

"Ms. Takamichi, your talent would be wasted if you don't show it to people. I assure you that you would not end up embarrassing me if you do end up playing. With the performance you'd shown us surely it would be alright, nothing a few practice sessions wouldn't help."

Stubborn as I was, all I could do in the end was to give up. Ms. Fumesaka was a formidable opponent indeed. She then told me that she would prepare for everything and that I would be informed about it within the next few days. I could not help but sighed after she had turned around again.

**LUNCH TIME**

I hurriedly run outside when the bell rung for lunch time. I want to be the first person to arrive at our spot. It was a beautiful and relaxing spot. It was under an enormous cherry tree. I could still remember back when Hayate told us about this tree. She told us that this Cherry tree was different from the other because it remains in full bloom throughout the school year. I immediately fell in love with the place.

I then started to walk around the enormous cherry tree. I was always curious ever since I'd heard about the cherry tree. I mean how can a single cherry tree remain in full bloom all throughout the year anyway. Surely there has to be some kind of trick to it. As I continue to inspect the cherry tree something or was that someone caught my attention.

A top one of the trees big branch stood a boy. As I silently observe the boy I realize that he has short silver hair. It was pretty unusual for anyone to have silver hair. I was about to call out to the boy when he suddenly looked my way. He has stunning amethyst colored eyes it was like something out of this world. My breath was caught at my throat as I continue to stare at his eyes. Then I saw his lips slowly curl into a smile.

"Nanoha-chan" someone suddenly shouted.

I instinctively search for person who had called my name. Then I saw Suzuka-chan waving at me, besides her just a few meters away was Arisa-chan and she gave me a nod. I smiled at them and suddenly I remembered the boy and I looked back up but the boy was no longer there. I had the strangest feeling that I know the boy. But surely if I do know him then I wouldn't be racking my brain for a name like how I was doing right now.

"Nanoha-chan is there something wrong?" Suzuka asked worriedly

I looked at her and I shook my head.

"Nope, everything's alright I just though I saw someone up there." I pointed up to the big branch that the mysterious boy stood upon.

"Are you sure? It might have just been your imagination playing tricks on you."

"Mou, Arisa-chan." I told her as I cross my arms around my chest and pout at her.

"Hey, I was just saying." Arisa then shrug.

A minute later something might have entered her mind for she suddenly looked at me seriously.

"Hey! Don't you thing that…"

"That?" I questioned her as I let my arms fell at my sides. I then looked at her confusedly.

She walked towards me. Then she gestured for me to bend down a bit as she put her one of her arms around my shoulders. Then she started whispering as if we should keep it a secret from Suzuka-chan.

"That….."

"That?" I asked once more

"It was a ghost." Arisa said in all seriousness.

"BOO!" someone suddenly shouted from behind me.

I screamed at the sudden intrusion and before I knew it I had run towards Suzuka-chan and hid behind her. A few minutes later I heard Arisa-chan laughing like mad. I heard another familiar voice giggling and I looked at them from behind Suzuka-chan who is obviously trying her best not to laugh at my childish behavior.

"Mou, you two that was not nice." As I left Suzuka-chan's back. When I was fully facing them I crossed my arms on my chest again and pouted. I could feel my cheek's warmed and I knew that I was blushing. It was really embarrassing.

"Hahahahahahaha…hahaha…You should have seen your face. It was hilarious. Oh god my stomach hurts. Hahahahah…hahaha…" Arisa-chan said as she pointed a finger at me all the while using her other hand to hold on to her stomach as she starts to tear up from laughing.

"Arisa-chan, stop that." Suzuka said.

I could see that she was trying to muffle her own giggling and Hayate didn't even try to keep her.

"Mou, you guys. Stop teasing me already."

"Well…Nanoha-chan, you sure got what it takes to never get anyone bored with you. You look so cute even when you're mad. Pout and all, no wonder Zero-kun likes to tease you."

"Mou, Hayate-chan you meanie." I stick my tongue out at her.

"But I swear I saw a boy with silver hair up there." I said as I started to walk towards the tree's trunk so I could sit and start my lunch.

"Now that you mentioned it, I've been receiving complaints about a mysterious silver haired boy too. It's been making the whole student council crazy. It's so troublesome because we don't even have the slightest information about this guy. I've even checked the older archives and we still don't have any match." Then she sighed as she sits next to me.

"Maybe he's the same person Nanoha-chan saw." Suzuka stated with worry

"I sure hope not." Arisa chimed

"Yeah, because that guy's nothing but trouble, but the strange thing about this guy is that he seems to be choosing his victims. He also make them a trade which it like a truth or dare game. If you answered wrongly you get bruised and if you answered correctly you get to leave unscathed." The three then looked at Nanoha's direction as if implying something.

"What I swear I haven't done anything and he didn't even approach me." I told them as I shook both my head and arms around.

"Maybe because we came" Arisa said confidently while sitting more comfortably besides Suzuka and me.

"I thought that because according to the victims we've questioned. The guy doesn't really care if there alone or not. Some of them even stated that they were attacked as a group." Hayate stated as she opened her lunch box.

"What does the guy ask anyway?" Arisa questioned as she too opened her lunch box.

"I don't really know?" Hayate answered flatly while chomping on an octopus winner.

The other three looked at Hayate like she's grown another head. Hayate stopped chewing and swallowed under their scrutiny.

"What? It's just that every time we ask the victims about that. They either scream their head off in pain or swoon." Hayate stated as she back a little from the three.

"Swoon?" the other three questioned in sync.

Hayate couldn't help rolling her eyes at the three.

"Yes, well it seems that the mysterious silver haired boy is some kind of a hotty." Hayate then looked at me quizzically. "You should if you did see him."

Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan then looked at me the same way Hayate did and it made me nervous a little.

"Eh, But I didn't see him that closely all I saw was his hair and eyes. I didn't get the change to observe him longer you know because Suzuka-chan called me." I whined

Then Suzuka-chan started looking around as if looking for someone. Arisa-chan might have noticed because she asked her who she was looking for.

"Well I was wondering were Zero-kun is?"

"Yeah come to think of it where is the little loudmouth."

I was about to answer when Zero-kun suddenly appear.

"Oh is that so, I'm a little loud mouth am I. Then I wonder what you are?" Zero-kun looked irritated and that's never a good thing. Then suddenly he smirks maliciously.

"Oh I know. You're a bomb with blonde hair."

"….."

We except Arisa-chan then burst out in giggles when Zero-kun's comment finally hit home. Arisa-chan was angrier than I've ever seen her before. Her face was as red as the reddest tomato and it ended up reminding as of a bomb ready to blow up.

"Why you?" Arisa-chan whispered harshly. An ominous black aura started to surround her.

"Burning Soul!" Arisa-chan suddenly shouted.

"Yes, My lord." Answered a metallic male voice.

"Stand by, ready, set up."

A broad sword suddenly materialized. It's edge was engulf in crimson flames. Arisa-chan then pointed the sword out to Zero-kun.

Suzuka-chan then stopped her giggling as she realizes that Arisa-chan was now seriously threatening Zero-kun with her device.

"Arisa-chan put burning soul down. Don't do this. Zero-kun was only joking. You should calm down before anyone got hurt."

The other two then stopped giggling as realization of the current situation hit them.

"What? You think that after calling me a bomb with blonde hair wouldn't get that guy in trouble." Arisa-chan irritated screamed.

"Arisa-chan calm down. Zero-kun was only joking." I told them as I look at Zero-kun pleadingly as I telepathically told him to apologize. Zero-kun only shrugged.

"What? She get to call me names and I don't. Don't you think that's unfair of her?" Zero-kun snorted.

"Why you?" Arisa-chan was about to make her move when Suzuka-chan suddenly blocked her path.

"You will stop this meaningless quarrel NOW or I'm setting Nadeshiko up." Suzuka-chan said while she grabs hold of her bracelet which was purplish red in color with a small slim looking katana dangling on it.

Arisa-chan stopped at her track and looked at Suzuka-chan straight in the eyes. Suzuka met her flaming stare with one of her own determined stare. While both I and Hayate-chan stood in alert if something goes out of bound. The two remained staring at each other for what seems like eternity. Then I saw Arisa-chan slowly lower her device which I think is called Burning soul down.

"Fine, I wouldn't ever want to try to fight you over something like this." Arisa said while looking to her left. Burning soul then returned to device mode and we then sighed in relief.

"Well know that everything seems to have gone back in order. I think we should finish our lunches because we only have more than 15 minutes before the next class starts." Hayate-chan suddenly blurted out.

Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan and me suddenly looked at our watch and realized that what Hayate-chan said was true. We then sit under the big cherry tree and started digging in to each of our own lunches. No one spoke for we were all in a rush to finish our lunches before the bell ring for our next classes.

At the top of a certain tree, a blonde haired girl stood. She was observing the four figures ever since they've met under the big cherry tree.

"Fate, are you watching that brunette girl again. The one that you said resembled a friend you once knew?"

Fate's answer was silence as she continues to look at the four figures. Arf let a sigh out.

"You know Fate. Instead of looking at the girl from a far like a stalker. Why don't you just look walk over to them and ask them if you could be their friend? That way you'd be close by and you'll get to know that girl better." Arf said while looking at Fate.

"I'm not a stalker and I can't just walk over to them and ask them to be my friends. That would cause quite an uproar and who's to say that might cause more harm to them than good. I don't really plan to keep on just observing I just need to find the perfect timing so that it would look natural and that it would not cause them harm." Fate stated without looking at Arf's direction.

"Will I guess that also works? Say you do know that you're not the only person watching that girl right? So what do you think of him?"

"For now he doesn't seem to be a threat so I just ignore him. But if he makes the wrong move then I would make sure that he never even gets a chance to come near her." Fate replied with all seriousness. Arf couldn't help but pity the poor fool who dares to anger her master especially if her master's this serious it.

"But you know Fate, I feel that there's something wrong about that other guy. He has a really weird magical signature. It sort of reminds me of a familiar but there's something else that's mixing with it making that guy feel like a mage too. But then it feels all the more strange because I sense that he has the ability to be an SS rank mage."

"Is that so? Then I guess I better watch him carefully too." Fate said while looking back at the four figures who were now rushing back to the Academy.

Nanoha was once again looking out the window. Her mind preoccupied by a certain silver haired boy. She was thinking how it is that the boy seems to look familiar to her yet she had only seen him once. It's just that the boys eyes seems to show recognition when it met with hers for that moment and the way he gave he a smile which made her more confused. As she continues to muse over the mysterious boy she failed to realize that she was being called by their teacher.

"Takamichi-san"

When she did realize that she was being called she stood abruptly.

"Ma'am" She suddenly blurted out.

"Well, know that I have your attention. I want you to know that tomorrow we will be commencing some mock battles to see if you really listen to my lessons about tactics. I would also like to tell you that you would be one of the captains in this mock battle. I hope you pay attention in class because tomorrow will see if you did learn any of the things I told you about." Nanoha could almost imagine the mock battles and she could not help but feel a chill run through her.

"I'm sorry." Nanoha sheepishly said

"I think that saying that to your new teammates would be more appropriate than me hearing them. I look forward to tomorrow's mock battles. I'd like to see if you'll ever ignore class again after tomorrow. Oh I almost forgot tomorrow in the mock battles familiar's help are not needed so they would be asked to gather at a specific area where they would not be able to interfere. This will be done because not all of you have your own familiar and thus making it unfair."

The crowd then erupted in groans and whine at this new piece of information.

"I hope all of you paid better attention in class. Then maybe you'd all have the chance to fight back some of your opponents tactics." Nanoha could have almost sworn she saw her teacher's eye sparkle for a minute as she tells them of how tomorrows mock battles will be done.

Nanoha then apologized again and sit back down on her chair. She was embarrassed and scared with the thought of the mock battles but strangely she also feels excited.

Nanoha then started to worry when class is at an end and Zero-kun has yet to return by her side. She had though that Zero-kun might get attack or something. Grasping raging heart she silently closed her eyes. Then the bell rang the end of classes.

"Raging heart can you sense Zero-kun? Is he nearby?" Worry was evident in her voice.

"Yes, coordinates state that Zero is moving at a standard pace toward Master's current position."

"Thank you, Raging heart."

"No problem."

Nanoha then let a long sigh of relief out as she opens her eyes. Just when she opened her eyes she saw Zero enter the room. She then started to fix her things. She was at the end of organizing her books that lay on the table. Zero spoke.

"So how was Tactics class today? Did they tell you about the tactics I've already taught you?" Zero grinned at her.

"Mou Zero-kun. where have you been?" She pouted at him as she closed her bag.

"I was strolling around the campus and well I sort of went to that place. You know that please where I first met you." Zero blurted out.

Nanoha's pouting face was replaced with a saddened one as she remembered where she was. She had almost forgotten that the place where the academy stood used to be the place, she once called home. She then looked out the window toward the reddening sky.

Zero sensing Nanoha's sudden change of behavior reflected on what he had just said. Then he realized what had brought this sudden change.

"I'm sorry. I did not intend to sadden you by reminding you of the past." Zero pleaded.

Nanoha then looked back at Zero and she gave him a smile all the while shaking her head. She knew that her voice would betray her.

~0~

Silvia was fuming with rage as another informant failed to give her what she wants. The informant would attest that the files, she's been looking for had been classified with a triple S protection. They did however manage to make a program that had the information on it. The only set back was that the Triple S protection was also copied. The said protection program is a truly hard program to hack. The hacker should either be a genius or the one who put the said protection on the file. It made Silvia so angry because this was the only other lead she had to destroy Nanoha Takamichi and she can't even access the damn file.

"How could such a bitch like her have a Triple S protection in her file? Is she some sort of Princess or something?"

Silvia then throws the data disk with the title Nanoha Takamichi. She then proceeded to walk back and forth as she bit on her handkerchief in frustration.

"Shoka is also useless. I can't use her anymore. She can't even do a simple task as scaring that Nanoha bitch."

As she continuously face around. She failed to sense the entrance of two figures. She was startled when one of the figures talked.

"My, my Silvia is there something wrong? You seemed to be quiet stressed. Is this about your little PROJECT?" the speaker said sarcastically while give emphasized to her last work.

Silvia looked back and she saw the girl to whom the voice belonged to. The girl has long blonde hair that curls at the end. Her eyes the color of the most exotic emerald and they glimmer with confidence. Besides the girl stood a boy who had short brown hair with red high lights. His eyes ferociously yellow like molten gold contradicts his boyish face.

Silvia stuttered as she looked at the new comers.

"Sh…sh…Shunz-onee sama."

Shunz then looked at the boy standing at her side.

"Ren, can you leave us alone for now. I would like to speak to Silvia alone."

The boy nod and left. Shunz then faced Silvia.

"Silvia dear, I heard something interesting. It seems that your new PROJECT is quiet a fighter. Though I would like to complement you for making another brunette suffer beautifully."

**Inside the student council room Hayate suddenly sneezed.**

"What the hick? Is someone taking bad about me again? I wonder what I did this time." The girl then though for a minute and then she shrug.

"Oh well. Now where was i. Ah I remembered I was thinking of a plan to make Signum pay for what she did before."The girl then laughed evilly as a plan form in her head.

"I wonder…."

**Somewhere on the training ground a certain 'Pink Knight shivered.**

"I wonder if this feeling of dread and discomfort mean anything. Nonetheless I would take precaution. I would not like to be caught unprepared."

**Back to the empty classroom…..**

"Shunz-onee sama what do you mean by that? I don't know anything about such a thing?" Silvia denied desperately.

Shunz walked over the disregarded disks and pick one up.

"Surely you can't deny the fact that this disks proves my point." Shunz said as an evil grin spread on her lips.

"T-that…t-that's…t-that's not mine." Silvia blurted

"Oh dear such bluntant lie. I did see you throw them after all. Surely you wouldn't tell me that I was the one who's lying now. That would be quiet rude of you Silvia." The words were spoken in an almost teasing tone yet one would surely realize that it was a threat.

Silvia was cornered and she knew it well. She knew that calling one of the top ten student a liar was overkill. So she remained quiet. Shunz knowing that Silvia has no longer anyway to deny what she said grinned.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to propose a deal."

Silvia remained quiet for a minute as she contemplate the current situation. She knew that such proposal coming from such a person would only lead to two answers. Yes and she retain her position in whatever standing she has on the school. No and she's history.

"Silvia dear has the cat got your tongue or does that mean you're willing to listen to my proposal."

"Shunz-onee sama what is this proposal exactly." Her voice was quivering a little as she realized that she has no other choice but to listen.

"It's a really simple proposal. I get to help you in this little project of yours for some little bit of information on certain people."

"Those people are?"

"Hayate Yagami. I want the original copy of course plus can I have this copy." Shunz told Silvia with a sweet smile.

"B-but t-that's impossible. No one is allowed to have such files. I'll be finish if they caught me with such files. I could give you the copy like that one." Silvia pointed at the disks. "But not the original I could get court martial."

"Oh come on Silvia surely you can get such file. I mean you practically have the files on everyone here in the academy. I only need one file on that specific person." Shunz stated

"B-but….b-but…"

"Okay then I can coop with a copy but it has to be like this one. I don't care if it has triple S protection just make sure that the file is not corrupt." Shunz cajoled

"I'll try…"

"Okay then. I have to leave and I'll be waiting for the good news then." Before Shunz left she gave Silvia an over cute smile.

Silvia could not help but shiver. Sure enough it was a sweet smile but the meaning behind the smile surely wasn't so sweet.

A few minutes later Silvia pulled out a transparent screen and she click a certain file entitled SHUNZ REGGENFORD.

"Shunz Reggenford, Rank 8th. Familiar: Griffin. Nickname: Bloody Manipulator. I see know why she has such a name," Silvia then started to laugh.

"This is it. Nanoha Takamichi you're done. I've met the devil and I've made the deal. With this surely you're finish."

Shunz met Ren in the corridor two miles from the one she just left.

"Ren did you find anything interesting while I was away."

"Nothing is of interest."

"I see. You're still as antisocial as ever. I guess we better get going now. We still have some work to do." Shunz then flash the disk in front of Ren.

"Think you could bypass the Triple S protection program. She might just be the one were searching for. After all there are only three people here who had such protection on their files."

"I'd see what I could do."

The two then started walking away side by side.

**Somewhere on top of the mystical cherry blossom tree stood a silver haired boy.**

"I'm sorry if I am not being truthful. I need to keep you in the dark for now. I hope you'll forgive me but this is for your sake. I will need to search for them without you knowing. " The boy whispered to no one in particular.

He then waved his hands forward and multiple magic circles appeared. Hayate sorry about this" The boy then concentrated deeper and the magic circles came alive.

"I guardian of the gate of flames, summon you. Be my eyes and ears and gather before my will."

The magic circles then burst with light. Out of the magic circles familiar of varied ranking appeared. The summoned familiars then looked the boy's way.

"Hid my words and scatter, be my eyes and ears and comply with my will."

"Yes, our lord." The varied familiars answered in chorus.

The sudden surge of magical energy was not lost to many particularly the top ten and student council members. Raven and Hime also felt the surge but unlike the others they did not panic at all. They knew who invoked the spell and they knew that no harm will be done by it.

"Mou that guy is really making my work harder. But anyway I know why his doing this and I'm thankful for it. But really does he had to make this much work for me jezz." Raven then let a sighed out.

"That's true. But you know what Raven. He kind of remind me of you when your acting stubborn specially when it comes to someone you love." Hime said over her shoulder as she tries to balance the files on one hand.

"Well….i guess your right but really his making my head ache while all his little pranks and all."

"Well that's what we came back for anyway. Just be thankful that now you could see Nanoha-chan whenever you want."

"Well I guess…"

Mean while Nanoha was oblivious to all as she tries to remember the face of her savior.

"Why is it that, that girl's face looked so familiar? Then again even the boy with silver hair look familiar to me even though I'd met him only once."

"Zero-kun do you kn….?"Nanoha looked back and Zero was once more nowhere to be found.

"Mou, Zero-kun" Nanoha stated as she let a sigh out, then she heard something beep

"Master a video message has been received." Raging heart intoned

"Play" Nanoha said

A transparent screen then appeared. Then the video mail started to play.

"Nanoha, if you were wondering, where I've gone? I just when to met with your aunt and seeing that you're on your own world again. I won't be bothering you." When Nanoha was about to protest the screen suddenly change focus and a scene of her looking out from the open window with a wishful look. Nanoha changed her mind. Then it returns to Zero again there was a smirk on his face like he knew Nanoha would react like that and Nanoha could not help but pout." Anyway I might not return until later so I just want you to know. After all you're a worrywart. Anyway see you later. bye"

"Mou…." Nanoha pouted but then she smiled atleast she knew where Zero went this time so she could relax.

The summoned familiars then scattered all around the school campus after they receive their orders.

The silver haired boy then sighs out with exhaustion.

"I should have done this earlier. Then again, I didn't have Flameheart's help back then and it would nearly be impossible for me alone I guess." Suddenly he felt a familiar presence approach.

"What have you done? What are you planning to do here?" Shouted the figure

The boy then turned around to face the figure and smiled.

"Nothing that could cause too much harm, Hayate."

Hayate was stunned. The boy was handsome but he is also extremely rude. Hayate could not help but scowl at the guy.

"Okay what's your name and rank?" Hayate stated while pointing schwertkreuz at the boy.

"Not now Hayate but soon everything will reveal itself." The boy then vanishes in a flash of white light.

Hayate was stunned once more by the guys' sudden declaration. More strangely is that she though the guy looked familiar and the way the guy talk to her made her think that he did in fact know her. This strangely enough relaxed her.

"Soon huh?" Hayate stood atop the tree facing Uminari Academy her back towards the setting sun.

~0~

Signum suddenly appeared at Hayate's back.

"Hayate have you captured the mysterious boy?"

Hayate shook her head.

"No"

"I see."

"…."

"Signum I think I fell in love."

"…"

"With Shamal…"

"….."

"WHAT?" Signum blurted out.

"You can't seriously be thinking about MY SHAMAL that way."

Hayate then faced her wide grin on her face.

"Gotcha"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Schwertkreuz video play back."

"Playing" A metallic voice answered.

"MY SHAMAL…"

"You can't be serious. I still have that video. You can't threaten me."

Hayate grin wider and she looked at Signum straight in the eyes.

"I don't care about that anymore. I mean if you do release that video then it would help me more than cause harm. Besides I want to see Shamal reaction when she sees this."

"MY SHAMAL…."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

The two then stare each other down. Then Signum realized that Hayate was not joking and she had no other choice but to give up. It was truly hard for she was one that never considered to back up from a fight even if it cause her, her life.

"What do you want?"

Out of nowhere cosplay costumes appeared. Signum gasped loudly while Hayate smiled sweetly.

"NO"

"Welcome to my world." Hayate said smugly.

A few hour later and all those who'd seen Signum pass by would comment about the girl's look of complete terror while mumbling something incoherent. For those that had seen and tell, they were either ignored or thought of as crazy. Vita on the other hand though of Signum as a comrade, who had experienced Hayate's Cosplay Hell.

Hayate on the other side has a new album entitled "Pink Knight". Her face literary gleamed with glee and victory.

"Finally my new album is complete. But who would have thought Signum to be so gullible. If only she could tell Shamal how she felt then I could make the two of them a new album. I think I'll think of a way for them to be alone and will confess their own feelings. I mean I could definitely see that their head over heels in love with each other…jezz.." Hayate then let a sigh out.

~0~

Thank you for always supporting my works please keep on guiding me on.

Next chapter the some more characters will be introduced and it's almost nearing the fun part.

I hope you continue to read on.

Please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7 Normal Day?

Welcome to Uminari Academy.

Chapter 6: A Normal Day?

"Okay, everyone gather around. Before this mock battles start. I just want to inform you, that all of you are banned from using any lethal attacks. Be it coincidental or not and if you ever try. We are allowed to uprehend you in any way we can. I can promise you though that we are not kind to people who breaks these rules." A man with military looking attire explained as he eyed the bunch.

"You all know that this mock battles will be graded individually and by group, so I hope all of you know who you're friends and enemies are. Also a captain has been chosen to lead each group. I just hope your captains know what there doing because if they don't. Then you know what would happen." The man smirked malicuously and audible gulps were heard.

"Oh one more thing. The captains have a special role in the group. If the captain remained 'alive' or 'free' by the end of the time limit then the group would be considered winner by default even if the other group members were captured or down. On the other side when the Captain is captured or down then the group is considerd lost by default."

"Okay I guess that's all for the reminder. Enjoy. 30 minutes will be given for you to regroup and plan after that let the war begins."

The student scampered to find their respective captains and formulate their battle plan.

10 minutes later the groups were brought to different locations and given the same map and other necessary equipment intelligent device mostly. The map had the location of boyh friends and foes.

There were 4 groups in total. Each group conrains 5 members, captain included.

Team M Cpt. Marcus Serberus

Team G Cpt. Griffin Wong

Team L Cpt. Loren Gail

Team N Cpt. Nanoha Takamichi

"Okay, guys our enemies are in every corner that means we either surprise them or they corner us. Since were cornered, our obvious plan is to search and attack. However I know that the other teams are now thinking just about the same thing as us. Before I state my plan does any of you have any plan to share?" Nanoha looked at her teammates.

They look back at Nanoha and shrug.

"You're the CAPTAIN. You think of sonething." A blonde haired boy blurted while the others nod in agreement.

Nanoha sigh. She expected as much.

"Okay then my plan is to wait..."

Before Nanoha could even finish the others had already started to gawked at her.

"We're doomed!"

"What the hell?"

"To wait?"

"..."

Nanoha had strangely enough had also expected that though not that soon.

"Yes, we have to wait. However that does not mean we have to remain idle either. As we wait I would need someone to start a wide area search. Then we need to pinpoint each captain. By then I think some of the other would have started to engage each other right about here." Nanoha pointed some places near the center on the map which was spread out on a wornout table.

"How can you be sure of that? Plus willit not be easier if we attack them head on ourselves? Will be sitting ducks if we just stay here." A blonde haired boy stated.

"No, because if you look at the map, you would see why my plan will succeed."

The other four look at the map. But all they saw was the battlefield and 4 colored sites on it pointing where each of the team's camp is.

"I don't really see much but stupid lines and colored spots on the corner...wait is that... ah I SEE NOW." A red haired girl suddenly shouted

She then looked at Nanoha while the other three looked on confused.

"You made that plan knowing that each team would only think of the most basic tactic with each camp's positions."

Nanoha noded and smiled.

"I still don't get it." The blonde haired boy stated.

" Yeah, me too." A blunette boy cut in.

The last boy just shrug.

"Stupid, don't you see what our captain's planning to do?" The red haired shouted.

The other three shrug and scratch their head.

"No. Why don't you tell us?" The blunette asked.

"Okay, you see the dots on the map? There the team's camps right?"

The three nodded whike Nanoha watch silently on the corner.

"And there place on each corner of the battlefield right? So just like Arthur-kun and Nanoha-san said the other teams would also think of attacking head on than be cornered and eliminated. Since our only option in this posistion is to attack or be cornered then noone would think of waiting in camp just to get cornered and eliminated."

The three though through what they heard. Once they had processed and digestted the information, they ended up smiled.

"I think I get it now. So basically the others will end up moving off camp to attack the other teams and the others knowing that they might get cornered will be force to move out themselves. Eventually they would meet and they'd end up fighting each other. And since they'd be busy fighting each other, they won't have time to attack us." Arthur then looked at Nanoha who was still silently watching from the corner.

"I see. Your a genius. So what else are we supposed to do?"

The four looked at Nanoha expectantly. Nanoha smiled at them for a minute before she became serious agaon.

"Okay then, for the next step I need all of you to cooperate because if we do this as planned then I know that we'll win this war for sure."

The four nodded and they attentively listened to what Nanoha has planned. Then just a few second after Nanoha had stated her plan a loud buzzer was heard thoughout the battlefield.

"Okay guys you know what to do." Nanoha stated in a commanding voice.

"YES!" The four simultaneously answered.

Arthur immediately work on a wide area search pinpointing everyone in the battlefield. Nanoha and the others were then planning on how they better to acheive the goal Nanoha had stated.

And just like Nanoha stated not more than 10 minutes had passed and explosions could be heard from a far.

**At the Command Center**

Multiple transparent screen were broadcasting the action from yhe battlefield.

"Professor, you have one lively bunch of kids I see. But I don't think any of them are ready to fight a real war..." Then the commander's attention was caught by two transparent screen that was broadcasting two opposite sides in the battlefield.

"I'm sorry. It seems like I have spoken to soon. I see two group with great potential. This might actually be interesting."

"Well atleast now I see that some of my student's do oay attention in my class." The professor stated proudly.

**Back at the battlefield**

"Wide area search, completed." Stated a metallic female voice.

"Thanks Athena." Arthur then faced Nanoha

"Here's the result of my wide area search spell, Captain." Arthur proudly stated.

"Thank you Arthur-kun. Then shall we proceed to step 2. Are you ready Serena-san, Vlad-san, Cloud-san?"

"Sure just tell us the coordinates of our target and let's win this." Cloud stated with a smirk.

"Okay but remember to keep in contact and be careful." Nanoha warned as she gave each of the three the specific coordinates of their targets.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Sure Captain"

"I will"

"I'll be with Arthur-san. Tell us if you need back up okay?"

"Okay, Captain." The three chimed.

"Then go!" Nanoha commanded while pointing at the door.

The three sprinted out and went to their designated places. They made sure that they followed the path Nanoha had told them to take. Not more than 10 minutes had passed and the two of them were halfway in position.

Vlad was having some minor difficulty because his target had put up a blockade

shooting everyone that comes near.

Nanoha was eagerly awaiting the others report. Arthur watch her move back and fort across the room anxiously.

"Do you really think this is enough for us to win?"

Nanoha stopped on her track and face Arthur.

"Yes, but we shouldn't be relax. After all we don't know if some of our opponent prepared a precautionary move."

"You're really kind, you know. I mean I'm pretty sure you could think of a plan that could win this thing without giving thoughts towards are safety but instead you gave us the plan that would result in minimal to no casualty at all at are side. Plus I felt you cast some protective spell over the others just before they left."

Nanoha smiled at Arthur and for some strange reason Arthur blushed.

"Nyahaha I thought noone could feel that." Nanoha stated with a blush.

"It's just that hurting oneself or the other seems so meaningless. Specially if you knew of a way to prevent it. I feel that in this battle with good tactics and discipline. We would not need to hurt somebody just to win. Plus this is not a real war but people still got hurt when their shot and besides since the begining we were already given a choice don't you think so. If we capture the remaining Captains then we win. We don't really need to shoot everyone to win."

"I was right. You truly are kind,Nanoha-san."

Nanoha couldn't help but blush.

"Incoming Transmition."

"Accept"

"Captain, this is Cloud. I'm in position. Preparations have all been completed. Waiting for the go signal."

"Stand by Cloud-san, the other are not in posistion yet."

Another transparent screen popped up.

"Captain, this is Serena. I'm in posistion. Preparations all complete. Waiting for the go signal."

"Stand by, Vlad-san is not reporting back yet..."

Another transparent screen popped up.

"Captain, this is Vlad. I need more time. The target has set up a blockade."

"I see I thought this might happen. Do you need back up? I'll send Arthur-sa..."

"No need but I need more time. I'll be able to sneek in but my spell need more time to be completed. I'll report back when I'm in."

"Okay, be careful and let us know if you do need back up."

"Okay bye for now Captain."

The transparent screen vanished.

Nanoha then look at the two other transparent screens.

"Vlad-san's having a bit of difficulty. He need more time. Stay in posistion but remain alert." Nanoha commanded.

"Okay" The two answered in chorus and the screens vanished once more.

"Arthur-san were moving out."

"What? but... Aren't we suppose to stay here and guard?"

"No we need to move cautiously so that we don't get detected. By now some of the other teams might have realise that were not showing and they'll end up sending scouts to check on us. It would be bad if we got cornered here. The others might try to seek out the other captain."

"Okay, I understand."

The two caustiously move out. They went towards another ruined building not real far from the team's camp.

"I think here is fine. Arthur-san please stand guard. I'll make some silhouettes to distract them while we make time for the others."

Arthur stand guard from a fallen wall remaining in the shadow to hide his presence while alertly watching what was happening around. Nanoha took a few more step inside the ruined building. Finding the space good enough. She then called out Raging Heart.

"Stand by, ready, set up." A metalic female voice answered.

A magic circle appeared under Nanoha's feet and she was engulf in a warm pink light.

While this was happening Arthur saw some of their classmates approach the camp, they left not to long ago.

**Nanoha's Campsite.**

"Their not here!" A black haired boy shouted.

"Damn why are we stack doing this? It's a complete waste of time. I should be shooting there butts off right about now instead of this." A bluish haired guy said.

"Hey, isn't that the brunette, the captain wants us to capture." The black haired guy said while tapping the shoulder of the other guy.

Then the two dashed to follow the brunette away.

Arthur just watch the scene in confusion. He turned around to tell Nanoha what he saw but he stop himself when he saw Nanoha in deep concentration.

Nanoha had a small magic circle on one hand while Raging Heart was firmly planted on the ground. Her eyes were close in deep concentration and she was a glow with a pinkish light.

Arthur decided not to distract her. He just opted to stand guard for any unexpected happenings.

A few minute pass by and a metalic female voice announce another transmition. Which Nanoha accepted.

"Captain, I'm in and I just finished the preparations. Good to go, just give the go signal and let's win this." Vlad proudly stated.

Nanoha openned her eyes and smiled. She then summoned two other transparent screens. Arthur stand guard though he'd take glances over his shoulder ever now and then.

"Serena-san, Cloud-san Vlad-san has finish preparation. So at the count of three, bind and capture." Nanoha commanded.

The three on the screen nodded.

"3...2...1...Go!" Nanoha commanded.

From all around the battlefield binds suddenly erupted. One by one each of the other team's Captain were captured.

A loud buzzer was heard all over the battlefield signaling the end of the series of mock battles.

"Attention students. The mock battles are done. Please proceed to platform 2 for the briefing."

Everyone scampered to go to the aforementioned place. Some of them were helping those that were shot and the others were just cursing in frustration.

Nanoha's team meet just before they entered the plat form and they have a victorious smile plastered on their faces. Well except for Nanoha who just smiled meekly.

When they finally entered the platform. They saw the other teams already lined up near the podium so they hurriedly formed there line, Nanoha at the front.

A few second later the same man who had instructed them at the beginning of the mock battle appeared besides him stood their Tactical Instructor.

"Okay, I see that most of you played fair and that noone broke the rules. However I also saw that most of you don't pay much attention in your tactics class. I'm very disappointed."

"Team G. You're blockade strategy was good but you were careless. Nether the less I commend you for your quick thinking. Griffin Wong you ciuld have lead your team to victory if only you paid more heed of your surrounding and remained on alert."

"As for Teams ML. You've done good but you could have done better. Next time try to think of what your opponent might try to do before acting. And also please don't just blindly attack anyone you saw. I saw two of your teammates shot each other. I think you know who you are already so next time don't do it. " The man gaze at the group and some of them sheepishly laughed.

"Anyway the winner of this mock battles is Team N lead by Captain Nanoha Takamichi. She had shown discipline and leadership with regards to the current situation. She had not only won this mock battle but she had also protected her teammates from getting badly hurt by employing the use of knowledge and tactics. I am also impressed at how they worked as a team. They truly deserve to win."

The man then congratulated the bunch for a job well done. He had also told them of how he could no longer wait for the next set of mock battles and how he would like to see the improvement of the bunch.

While the man was going on and on with his speach. Nanoha had found that time to mentally thank Zero for his constant nagging for her to learn tactics and for Raging Heart's combat simulated tactics practice. She could still remember when Zero first told her, that it was a necessity for her to learn it and how she disliked it. Thinking that she wouldn't need it with Zero staying constantly by her side. Now however she was glad she ended up liking it and she was really greatful to learn it. Nanoha then whispered a small thanks to Raging Heart whick was answered by the Intelligent device with a 'No problem, My Master'. Her musing was stopped when their tactical intructor stood at the podium.

"Okay, I think Commander Armstrong had said most of the things you need to know so I just want to inform you that I would need a 100 page long report regarding what you had done and learned in this mock battles. As for Team N since they won, they will be excempted from submitting the said report.

The whole class erupted with groins of frustration and mumbled curses. Except for a certain group who were either cheering or doing arm pumps with a huge victorious grin on their faces.

"Okay enough. Bring the injured to the infurmary and go to yout next classes. Dismissed."

The group broke up, some were openly cursing while the others mostly the hurt grunts and whine.

"Nanoha-san you were amazing." Serena praised while walking beside an embarrassed Nanoha.

"Umm...thank you but I could not have done it without you guys. I didn't do much anyway. It should be me thanking you for trusting my " Nanoha embarassedly stated.

"Your so humble Nanoha-san." Vlad chimed in.

Some of the other student that had heard the conversation stopped to congratulate and praise Nanoha for her humbleness. Nanoha however just remained humble not owning the winning of their team just for herself. She had keep on insisting that it was through teamwork that they won.

As soon as they entered the Academy, Hayate greeted them with a wide grin.

"So how was the mock battles? Did you enjoy yourselves?"

Her questions were answered with grunts and curses.

"It's a no then too bad. Anyway your familiars are already waiting for you in either the infirmary or your next classroom."

Hayate then turned to go but stop. Looking over her shoulder, she grinned.

"I almost forgot. Good luck with your reports."

A culminated 'Don't remind us' followed Hayate as she continued on her way. She had a chesire cat like grin on her face as she felt fully satiefied with her teasing. She had also sent her friend a telephatic congratulation and a job well done without further embarrassing her friend who was looking like a very ripe tomato ready to pop.

The group then once more seperated as they each went their own ways.

Embarrassed at her classmate's praises, Nanoha failed to pay attention to where she was heading and she ended up colliding with a blonde haired boy carrying a bunch of hard binded books.

**OMAKE**

Hime scratched her head.

"Do you really need to let the poor guy carry hard binded books? Aren't those heavier than normal books?"

"So what? The guy's a freaking bookworm, plus he could have just taken two or three but No. He had to take 7 of them. I mean really this is a Highly Advance Academy and he still decided yo go with the books. Why didn't he just use his intelligent device or something?" Raven stated fuming mad.

"Raven calm down. Why are you so mad anyway? Come to think of it. Where did that guy get those hard binded books anyway? The last time I check we never got something like that for this branch? I wonder where he took those books from?"

Raven facepalmed and hit her head on the desk. Hime looked at Raven confusedly.

"What's wrong Raven?"

"It was me. I just couldn't resist the charm of hard binded books so..." Raven looked at Hime embarrasedly.

Hime gawked.

"No way. You actually read those types of books? Are you sure your the real Raven? The last time I check she's like alergic to books and such. But hard binded books are like..." Hime then look at Raven.

Raven had a blush all over her face, even her ears were red with embarrassment. She then opted to give Hime a begging dog pout complete with a sad teary eyed expression.

Hime stared at Raven.

"Damn you look so cute. Lets just pretend we never talk abouy this and give me a hug."

Raven complied and gave Hime a hug. Unbeknowst to Hime, Raven was going arm pumps at her back.

**Another Dimension**

Raven was smirking while Hime throw up from a corner.

"I am so not gonna end up doing that with you ever." And Hime throw up again after caughting a glimpse of her look alike in the transparent screen who has a lovestruck look in her face while pulling the other Raven closer.

"Please Nanoha-sama just hit me with a Starlight Breaker now and end my misery." Hime suddenly shouted which cause her to look up and saw her look alike just about ready to kiss the other Raven. Raven only watch Himes misery with a grin.

"Ha I finally won that war, boo'yah 1pt for me and ..." Raven tried counting Hime's winning and...

"On second thought, let's just forget I mention that"

Hime smirk weakly before she look at the screen were the scene shifted to her look alike kissing her Raven with passion and she throw up again.

Hime shouted in complete anguish after throwing up which made Raven look at the screen.

Raven stood gawking and she had the stranges notion to pull her eyes out after witnessing the passionate kiss her look alike was giving the Hime look alike.

Hime looked at Raven's slowly paleing face and weakly smiled.

"I guess with that look on you face were even now." Unfortunately Hime once more had a glimpse of the scene and this time she finally fainted.

Three ace floated just a few meters away.

"Who would knew that they'd self destract by themselves like this just after seeing that."

"Somehow I felt guilty for not Shooting them specially since Hime-san said please."

"Nanoha, you've done good." Fate said while petting Nanoha on the head.

"But you got to admit they were hilarious." Hayate giggled.

And a loud scream of anguish was then heard coming from the apartment the three were spying at. The three saw Raven fell as she fainted from the scene playing on the screen.

For young people's purpose the scene will not be mentioned because the fic's rating will be affected greatly. Please leave some review and please comment on what you think might be missing or misspelled in this chapter. See you till next time.


	8. Chapter 8 Childhood Friend?

Welcome to Uminari Academy

Chapter 7: Childhood friend?

Nanoha was rushing towards the closing gate. Somehow she had managed to sleep through all of her alarms. Zero had as always managed to stay unaffected and asleep on her shoulder through all of her running. It had always amazed her on how Zero had mange to do this stunt without the help of magic and super glue. It's just if Zero dropped on her shoulder and sleep, he would not be moved or awakened unless he's either in danger or he just want to in most cases Nanoha had found hitting him with a book a great help and so Zero would always end up complaining about his new bumps afterwards which Nanoha would just shrug and giggle at.

"Mou no fair Zero-kun. You're just sleeping and I have to run like mad just to get to school on time." As Nanoha passed the school gates she started to run faster towards her room. She had managed to enter before her teacher so technically she was saved by the bell this time.

Panting as she sat down on her chair after the greetings. She thought of what had happened yesterday and why she was up almost half of the night.

**Flashback**

_Nanoha was not looking at where she was going as she was lost in her own thought. She failed to see a boy holding on to a pile of books and they collided. The books where scattered by the collision and Nanoha found herself a top the said person._

_Recovering herself she immediately stood up. She fixed herself and offered her hand to the guy to help him stand up, sapphire met with emerald and a nostalgic feeling of familiarity sparked on their eyes._

"_**Nanoha-chan…."**_

"_**Yuuno-kun…."**_

_Both nodded at the same time ending up in them laughing together, when the two had finally managed to calmed themselves down they started to gather the scattered the forgotten books on the floor._

_While they were doing this the two had chatted asking the other on what the other had been doing for the past years. They however avoided talking about THAT incident which had drastically changed their lives._

"_**Nanoha-chan, how's Shiro-san and Momoko-san doing?" It was an innocent question but it had a devastating effect on Nanoha.**_

_Nanoha had stopped walking abruptly and she felt like she wants to cry. It was so painful to even think of what truly happened to her parents and sibling that it had always left her crumbling in tears. But she managed to suppress it this time because of the thought that her friend would surely worry and so she opted to give Yuuno a very saddened smile._

_Yuuno who had stop the moment he realized that Nanoha was not following him stop and turned around to face his long lost childhood friend. He saw and knew immediately that Nanoha is suffering with regards to her parents when he saw the saddened smile on her friends face. He knew then that he wasn't the only one who had lost a loved one on THAT day. So he lowered the books his holding on the stairs step and he walked towards Nanoha and gave her a hug which Nanoha returned. The two then started chatting ones more about the thing they had been doing since THAT incident and the two then promised to meet ones more at lunch the next day before they separate to go to their own destination._

_**End of Flashback **_

Nanoha was returned from her musing when Zero stirred on her shoulder.

"Nanoha where are we?" Zero said waking up from his slumber.

"_Mou Zero-kun._" Nanoha answered through their mental link.

"_What it was you're fault? I told you to stop musing and sleep but you never listened. You gave me eye bags for staying awake with you half of the night and you expect me to be super active without sleep the next day. You just rip what you saw." _Zero annoyedly replied

Nanoha pouted at this. It was true though that Zero refused to sleep without seeing her sleep so he ended up awake most of the night with the musing Nanoha.

**Lunch Time**

Nanoha told Suzuka and Arisa that she wouldn't be able to meet them for lunch because she had already made plan to meet another friend.

The two nodded and told her that they'll inform Hayate about her plan and left.

Nanoha went to the library where Yuuno told her to meet him. As she entered the library she saw Yuuno reading some more hard binded books. She then wondered where her friend got them from since the library don't store those types of books instead the library where stack with a holographic device that store multitude of information regarding a specific topic.

She approached Yuuno silently as she thought of surprising the blonde boy up but as soon as she neared the boy; the boy turned and looked at her with a smile.

"Nanoha seriously and I thought you'd had grown up from that childish pranking." Yuuno said with faux annoyance.

"Nyahaha I thought that you'd still end up falling for that trick. Guess not Nyahaha." Nanoha said while scratching her head.

"Really Nanoha you never change." Yuuno then smiled.

"Mou I so have grown up you know gezz Yuuno-kun." Nanoha answered with a shy smile.

"I guess physically but mentally not yet it seems." Yuuno said teasingly.

"Mou stop that already. By the way have you eaten why don't you come with me and let's eat lunch. I want to introduce you to my new friends."

Yuuno nodded and the two headed towards the normal meeting place for lunch. The two were so caught up in their chat that they failed to realize the stares and mumbling about them around them.

When they had exited the building the rumours started like wildfire across the Academy.

"No way Scrya-sama is talking with the transfer student like they were lovers? That can't be happening. No not Scrya-sama."

On another corner some other girls were talking.

"Have you heard about the transfer student? I heard that she's a bitch and that she had set her filthy eyes on Scrya-sama."

"No not our Prince!"

On the other side the unsuspecting Nanoha remained smiling as the two approach the meeting place. When they reach the meeting place, Hayate made a funny face that ended up making the others laugh at her.

"Yu-Yu-Yuuuno-kuun…" Hayate splattered out dropping the food she has on her chopsticks.

"Hello, Hayate-chan, Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan." Yuuno smiled.

"I see. Nanoha-chan, it seems you still have good eyes in making friends. By the way, you didn't go brutal on them did you when you 'Befriended' them now did you?"

Hayate, Suzuka and Arisa gave Yuuno a questioning look while Nanoha blush like a tomato.

"Wait you know each other and No I so did not do anything like that."

"Ah no fair when you 'Befriended' me you hit me with a frying pan remember that memory sometimes still give me nightmare you know?" Yuuno teasingly stated

"Mou Yuuno-kun, it was so your fault you know."

"Oh my I just ask you to be my friend and you hit me with a fry pan as an answer. How is that my fault exactly?"

The two were so caught in their memories that they started to ignore the other three which only looked at them with a mix of curiosity, jealousy and…fear?

Hayate then took it to herself to remind the two of their existence by clearing her throat.

The two looked at them and apologized. The two then sit with the other three and started eating their lunches well mostly Nanoha opening her lunch and sharing it with Yuuno.

"So Yuuno-kun who are you to Nanoha-chan?" Arisa curiously asked

"Well you could say that I'm her long lost boyfriend."

"WHAT?" Hayate suddenly shouted while standing up suddenly causing what remained of her food to spill out of her lunchbox.

The four looked at her questioningly which Hayate evaded saying that she saw a spider and then sitting back down. Her face though showed her embarrassment with a blush.

"Yuuno-kun stop joking already Mou. It's not like that. The truth is Yuuno-kun is my childhood friend. It was when I used to live here in Uminari." Nanoha visibly sadden at the admission of her past residency.

It didn't pass the other three's keen eyes and they wondered as to what it is that is causing their friend such distress. Yuuno though it strange that Nanoha would be that affected with the past and he knew that maybe there was more to it than Nanoha is letting him know of.

An awkward silence permeated the air around the group but it did not last long as a certain familiar made his presence known. With no regard to the current situation Zero strolled.

"Nanoha, I'm Hungry." The group looked at the cat-like familiar for a second before they all ended up laughing.

"What can a guy announce his hunger? Gezz you guys are crazy. Anyway enough with the chitchat and feed me because I'm hungry." Zero whined making Nanoha giggle and motion for him to come near.

"By the way Zero-kun, I want you to meet Yuuno-kun. Yuuno-kun this is Zero-kun my partner."

"Oh are you the kid who Nanoha hit with a frying pan?" Zero smirked

"Yeah, I see she told you about that." Yuuno glared at Nanoha.

"Not at all, I just saw it in her memories. You know that think with familiar and master thing." Zero seemed to have shrugged at that.

"Oh I see."

The six then started eating as their break was nearing its end. The six manage to finish eating their lunch in time no thanks to Hayate's relentlessness and the five started dashing toward the school. Zero just opt to nap at Nanoha's shoulder once more when he finished his meal.

The five went their separate ways for they each have different classes to attend to.

As Nanoha sit on her chair she realized that something was wrong. Her classmates were looking –scratch that- glaring at her. She found it strange for she did not know of any fault she might have done to warrant such glares so instead of questioning them she just opted to ignore them which turned out to be truly hard for half of the glass was giving her death glares.

It was truly hard and she wondered as to what it was that she had done once more. She felt that her enemies are increasing for reasons even she doesn't get anymore.

As she ponders this thought the class went on without many happenings. Then it was time for them to move on to their next room. Nanoha was still thinking things through when she exited the room. Sometime ago Zero had told her that he would be going somewhere else again and that she should just call him if something happened or if anything he would be searching for her.

She was walking through the corridors towards her last class when binds suddenly caught her. Soon she felt that she was being transferred through a teleportation spell. No one witness this event because for some strange reason she was the only one who had science and technology in their class that day.

When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in some sort of underground facility. It was something the old SciTech students used to use when they were trying their experiments. Nanoha tried to escape her bind but she realised that it was useless in her current rank. The bind was an AAA bind after all.

Nanoha was then thinking of a way to get out of it without the realising one of her seals.

"Oh look it seems that our playthings still trying to escape our bind. Hahahah"

"Please release me. I haven't done anything for this so please release me." Nanoha pleaded thinking that the other girls would understand and just leave her be.

"Ahh but that would be so boring and besides haven't Silvia-onee sama told you why we're doing this?" The girl from the left told her.

"She must be stupid. I think the rumours about her leading a team in tactics class to victory is nothing but a fat lie." Another girl from the right chimed.

"Okay girl's enough talking and start playing. We wouldn't want to make our new toy wait now? Would we?"

"Yes, Fina-onee sama." The two chorused.

The two then summoned some magic circles and soon the Nanoha felt pain running through her whole body while taking the attacks, Nanoha was thinking of how to escape her binds and run away from all this.

**At the Magical Sakura tree**

A certain silver haired boy stood looking at the Academy. The boy then stood alert when he receive unwanted information from one of his pawns.

"Damn it Nanoha I take my eyes of you and you went missing like this on me again." He then used his mental link to alert all his pawn on the Academy to locate Nanoha's where about.

"Damn it. You better be safe or I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp myself." The silver haired boy then cursed some more as he headed toward the Academy to start his own search.

Unknown to the boy a blonde haired girl was following his movement from the shadows.

"_Arf it seems that something had happened and the guy is now moving toward the Academy. I don't know what it is but I have a bad feeling about this._"

"_Is that so, don't rush into anything and wait for me Fate. We still don't know what that guys potential are so don't act rushed okay."_

"Hmm..."

Neithertheless Fate found that following from the shadows would be best for now so she kept to it.

The boy landed near the Academy's garden and he immediately started walking toward the abandoned warehouse. He stopped when one of his pawns announced that he was being followed. He thanked them for informing him and that they need not worry about his pursuer because he knew who it was. The boy had always known that he was being watch and that the person watching him wasn't one of the enemies. He had already known the person as Nanoha's saviour once so he had known that his pursuer is a friend in some sense. He then stopped on his track and he face toward where he thought his pursuer is.

"Can I help you?" The boy suddenly asked.

**Back to the underground facility**

Nanoha's tormentor kept up with their fun. Nanoha had manage to block some of the attacks but it had seemed to only inspire the girls from getting more creative in their approach. Nanoha knew that she would need to end this soon before Zero caught wind of what was happening to her which she desperately prayed not to.

"Okay stop." Fina suddenly stated

"I think it just about time that we stop playing around and that we start what we really came here to do? Don't you think so too girls?"

"Yes onee sama." The two chorused once more.

Nanoha was thinking of breaking one of her seals when the door suddenly opened. A blonde haired girl entered and the other girls suddenly paled which caused Nanoha to think that this girl was not supposed to be here.

"Oh my I can't believe that someone had found my secret hideout and worse there seems to be something wrong going on here." The blonde stated almost maliciously making the other girl tremble in fear.

"Sh-Shu-Shunz onee sama. What are you doing here?" Fina said with a pale face.

"Oh I thought I just said that this is _'My secret hideout'. _I was just thinking of practicing my new spell here but it seems that you're doing something that's not allowed in here." The blonde stated while looking towards Nanoha's way.

She then pointed at Nanoha.

"That girl seems to be in pain and if what I'm thinking is right then…"

The three paled as they looked back and forth from Nanoha to Shunz.

"Please onee sama, please don't tell on us." The three pleaded as Shunz looked at them with barely contained mischief in her exotic emerald eyes.

Shunz then made a thinking pose and started tapping her chin as if to contemplate what she would do with the three.

Nanoha could only watch the exchange as she still could not escape her binds. The three never stopped their pleading while Shunz once more looked towards Nanoha.

"I think I could turn a blind eye with this BUT you must promise me to never do anything like this again and don't tell anyone that I practice my spells here. If you don't follow what I said then prepare yourself but if you act like good little girls then consider what happened here never happened." Shunz then gave them a smile.

The three nodded vigorously and suddenly dash out of there. The instance the three disappeared the bind also disappear. Nanoha weakened by her escape attempt and blocking found it hard to land right so she found herself falling face first towards the floor. But then warm arms suddenly appeared stopping her from meeting the floor face first.

"Are alright?" Shunz asked as she supported Nanoha.

"Y-yes thank you. I'll be fine. I just need to rest a little." Nanoha weakly stated

"Oh okay. You're pretty lucky though. If I hadn't thought of practicing here then who would know what might had already happened to you?" Shunz stated as she help Nanoha toward the nearest chair.

"Thank you. I guess I am." Nanoha shyly admitted.

"Oh I forgot my name is Shunz Regenford. Nice to meet you." The girl smiled as she extended her hands towards Nanoha.

Nanoha shock her hand and smiled weakly for she was still recovering from her current state of exhaustion.

"My name is Nanoha, Takamichi Nanoha."

"Well hello Nanoha. By the way I don't mean to be rude or something but could you tell me what had just happened and why are you being bullied? I mean this rarely happens here in the Academy so I'm just sort of curious." Shunz asked while looking at Nanoha intently which caused Nanoha to blush. She had never saw such exotic looking eyes before but somehow even her eyes seems to hide a certain sort of mystery was what Nanoha thought as she got caught by the girls exotic emerald eyes.

**Meanwhile on the Academies Garden**

"Can I help you?"

Fate was startled by the sudden question but she remained rooted on her spot.

"I know that you'd been following me care to tell me why?" The boy asked curiously.

Knowing that the guy knew where she was Fate knew that hiding was no longer needed. She walked out of the shadows calmly but on alert.

"Fate Testarossa…"

Fate found it amusing that the guy knew her but then again practically everyone in the Academy knew her so she wasn't really surprise the guy knew her name.

"Isn't it rude to know my name and not tell me your name as well?" Fate sarcastically asked.

"Yes it is but now isn't the right time for me to introduce myself. There would be a time when everything would be revealed but for now all I could say is I'm a friend." The boy then turned around and was about to walk away when an orange blur came crushing towards him. He was then engulfed by a bind. The orange blur then jump off him towards Fate's side.

"I told you to wait for me." Arf angrily stated while bearing his teeth toward the now binded silver haired boy.

"Arf"

"This really isn't the best time to do this. I need to go." The silver haired boy was then engulfed by a white light. An enormous magic circle then appeared and before Fate and Arf could react the silver haired boy was gone.

"I can't believe he escaped." Arf grunted

"….."

"Fate is this alright. I could still track him if you want."

Fate shook her head.

"No I didn't sense any sort of danger while he was talking to me and he seems to be sincere when he told me that he wasn't my enemy. I just felt that I've met him somewhere." Fate then stared toward the Academy building.

Meanwhile Nanoha and Shunz were getting along well. But then Nanoha had to excuse herself because it was almost time to go back to the dorms and she also need to find Zero-kun.

After Nanoha left, Shunz stood up and dusted her clothes.

"Well that was way too easy. So Ren have you crack the code yet."

Out of the shadows came a long haired boy.

"It is too hard to crack as expected of a SSS protection program."

"Oh well I guess I just need to find the information the hard way." Shunz then shrug as she headed towards the door. The boy followed quietly behind her.

As the two walked side by side in silence Shunz couldn't help but think of why she was even doing these things.

"Soon, very soon I'll finally be able to see you again. Shin." Shunz whispered solemnly.

-0-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the MGLN characters but I so own the others Nyahaha.

Raven was sitting on the principal's chair looking seriously at an open transparent screen when the door suddenly opened.

Raven looked toward the open door for a second then turned back to the screen.

Hime found it hard to believe that Raven was seriously looking at the documents on her screen with such a serious face.

So she walked toward her and looked at the screen. What see read almost made her scream in disbelieve.

"That can't possibly be true. It can't be."

"I know."

"Nanoha-chan will never do such a thing to us no matter what we do." Raven silently stated.

"But still this made me think what if?"

"Don't even think about it Nanoha-chan will not do such a thing like that to us." Hime consoled.

"Yes but maybe…."

"….."

"….."

"I still think that we should prepare for the worst."

"Agreed." Hime said with a nod.

The two apparently stumbled on a Fic a certain student had. In this particular fic Raven and Hime were being bombarded with Nanoha's SLB attacks.

Okay that's it for chapter seven. Please keep on supporting me with your reviews. I'll be waiting


End file.
